


The Intervention of the Sage of Six Paths: The beginning of the new Bijuu!

by Flippythedemon



Category: Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bloodline Uzumaki Naruto, Character Death, Chase Young is kinda nice?, Evil Shimura Danzou, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Good Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Haruno Sakura Bashing, I blame watching Xiaolin Showdown, I change my mind danzou not a good guy, I couldn't help myself, Iruka punches minato, Kiba and Naruto Friendship, M/M, Naruto and Hinata friendship, Naruto is a Little Shit, Nice Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Other, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Xiaolin Chronicles did not happen!, better than Orochimaru, big brother Iruka, bijju naruto, but doesn't do the werid crap that the snake lord does, but its a good reason!, gives me more ideas to change the way things are!, he still bad, i hate her, im a crossover freak, itachi didn't kill everyone, more to add later probably - Freeform, my first naruto fic, only for a bit, she has her parents of course she is going to be smart, some uchihas are alive..espically the kids, sorry for those who like danzou, the paring between him and her is very very very far off..not until at least shippuden, there's not really anything good about him that I can redeem him with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippythedemon/pseuds/Flippythedemon
Summary: He was tire of it..after many years of seeing his two children reincarnating over and over and going through so much pain and suffering he decides to fix it..especially after what happen to his youngest son current one being killed by someone she should trust..now Naruto not only has her parents back but was now a bijuu! With the help of her parents and Kurama will she be able to not only get the trust of her village and be able to become Hokage? Only time will tell!
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 62





	1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki-The New Bijuu!?

**Author's Note:**

> Flippy: Welp..this is what I get when I read an old series..fuck! Anyway I have always wanted to write a naruto fic..so here we are! I hope this goes well...leave a review please!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto..I do have a naruto plushie and I really wish I have a kurama plushie…
> 
> Yang-Kurama: bold
> 
> Yin-Kurama: bold italics

**_Twelve years ago a nine-tails fox attacked my village..it actually attacked on the day I was born..October 10...I have always thought that was why the village hated me..maybe they thought that I was the reincarnation of the fox...it didn’t help that I had fox-like whisker marks on my cheeks…._ **

**_Oh right I have to introduce myself..sorry about getting ahead of myself!_ **

**_My name is Naruto Uzumaki...I’m twelve years old and I’m training to be a kunoichi of my village, Konohagakure._ **

**_Wait..you thought I was a boy! Well screw you I’m a girl! Just because Naruto is a fishcake doesn’t mean I’m a boy! And my name means Malestom! Hmmp!_ **

**_Anyway..I always thought that was the reason they hated me...because I was born on that fateful day…_ **

**_It turns out..it was much worse than I thought…_ **

**_Today was the day I was hoping to pass the exam so I could become a ninja..it was my third time...but of course it was not to be becasue it was the stupid clone jutsu..the only jutsu that I couldn’t do...so of course I failed..but then Mizuki-Sensei they’re was another test that I could do.._ **

**_I still can’t believe I actually believe him..but I heard of someone passing when they can’t use jutsus so I thought that was how they pass._ **

**_He told me to steal a scroll and learn a jutsu from it and he’ll grade me! It was so easy too since I just made the old man Hokage pass out with my Sexy Jutsu...and then I took it to the place he told me to..and then I actually learned a Clone Jutsu that I could actually learn!_ **

**_And that’s when everything went wrong..as I laid bleeding out on the floor where Mizuki-Sensei had stabbed me with a bunch of kunais…_ **

* * *

Naruto breaths heavily trying to get air through her as blood started pooling around her...she looked up at Mizuki-Sensei as he grabs the scroll, neither of them noticing the slight glow as the scroll absorbs Naruto’s blood...his dark green eyes stares at her with humor in them..

“Oh Naruto-Chan..how can you be so stupid?” he chuckles as he puts the scroll on his back before stepping on her back and grabbing her hair. She cries out in pain as her head was pulled up…

“But..I’ll tell you the truth...before I kill you..that’s the least I can do for you..”

Naruto narrows her eyes even as tears of pain went down..”The..the truth?”

“On why everyone hates you?”

Naruto’s eyes widened then and she couldn’t help but look right at him, not even noticing that he was pulling out a kunai from his weapon pouch.

“12 years ago..you know about the demon fox being sealed?”

“Sealed..I thought the fourth Hokage defeated it…”

Mizuki laughs.. “Oh Naruto-Chan..that’s where you are wrong..but I’m not surprised that you don’t know..since there has been a rule…a rule that was never meant to be told to you!”

“A..a rule?”

“A rule that no one was supposed to tell you that you are the nine-tail fox…”

Naruto’s blue eyes widen in shock… “What..what do you..”

“It means..that you are the nine-tail fox that killed Iruku’s parents..and destroyed the village..you were sealed up by the fourth Hokage that you very much admire..and been lied to by everyone!”

But before Naruto could do anything, the feel of cold metal went across her neck and blood started blocking her airway as Mizuku dropped her head.

“Oh how I wish I could see Iruku’s face when he sees you..but alas I have to take this to my master..” he then looks up before jumping as kunais stab the ground where he just was.

Iruku-Sensei lands with anger in his eyes before they widen at the sight of the tiny girl who was now bleeding to death..whose beautiful blue eyes were now closing…

“Naruto!!!”

* * *

Naruto blinked open her eyes and was surprised to see that she was no longer in the forest but what seemed to be a sewer..she scowls and her blue eyes darken..

“So they couldn’t even give me a burial..they just threw my body in a sewer? I thought the old man…” she then freezes and looks at her hands, tears going down her face...no..they..they don’t care...not the old man..not Iruku-Sensei..all because I’m the..

**“As if you will ever be me!”**

Naruto looks up hearing the voice..taking a deep breath she went further in the sewer until she reached a red gate...and her first sight of the Kyuubi.

Her first thought was that he was huge..even bigger than the Hokage monument..with the most beautiful fur she has ever seen. What..you can’t blame her..she loves the color orange..and his fur was orange! And his tails..all nine of them look soft and fluffy..she wanted to hug them.

**“No you may not hug my tail Brat!”**

_“Did..I say that outloud?”_

**“No Brat..this is your mind..I can hear your thoughts..”** Naruto looks up to the red eyes that were surrounded by black fur..she was shocked not to see just anger..but loneliness...she saw those in her eyes whenever she looked in a mirror.. 

“So..whats going to happen now?”

**“Well..Brat you’re dying..that means I’m dying as well…”**

“But you said that I’m not you?! How the fuck are you dying!”

**“You’re not me Brat..I’m just seal into you..the Seal that Fourth Hokage used makes you and I connected..so if you die I die as well..and I’m trying to heal you but your body isn’t letting me…”** the Kyuubi eyes her..his red eyes searching…

Naruto blinks before she sighs and just lays down in the water..

**“H-hey brat! What do you think you're doing?!”**

“Enjoying my last few seconds of living..what do you think..” Naruto said without any bite in her voice...the Kyuubi’s eyes widen his jaw opens wide..

**“Brat..you need to snap out of it! What about that old monkey and the scar nose! Let me heal your body!”**

“No they don’t!'' The Kyuubi was shocked to see tears running down her eyes.. “It was all a lie...everything! My friendship with Kiba..Hinata...everyone They just saw me as you! Well then at least I can do one fucking thing right and send you to the grave with me!”

Anger and hatred filled his very being..which was very easy, **“Listen you little Brat! Do you think me and my siblings enjoy this! Years and Years of imprisonment! Being treated as nothing more than mere tools for your wars...being deemed too dangerous to be out in the world! All you humans are the same!”**

“But you’re the one who attacked our village! I never heard of you but in the history books about the attack 12 years ago!

The Kyuubi snorts, **“You are not my first Jinchuriki..your my third..the first was the wife of the first Hokage..they decided I was too dangerous to roam..the second was your mother!”**

“My...mother?”

The kyuubi decided to keep talking, hopefully maybe telling her the truth will allow him to heal her..he was already feeling the coldness of death.. **“ Yes your mother Kushina Uzumaki...she was my second Jailer..when the First’s Wife, Mito Uzumaki was getting to old she was chosen to become my next jailer..she was taken from her village Uzushiogakure right before it was destroyed..unfortunately when a female Jinchurki is in labor their seal is weaken and someone took me out of your mother and was able to control me..the only thing the fourth Hokage could do was seal me in you because only an Uzumaki could handle my Chakra..”** He started focusing more of his Chakra to hopefully heal the throat..when his eyes...her heart had stopped…

The Kyuubi’s eyes widen as the darkness begins to spread before suddenly st

“Oh don’t worry Kurama..we can’t have this little one dying on us, now can we?”

The Nine-Tails seem to gasp as Naruto turns around..to see a man smiling up at the Fox. The male was tall with pale skin that had deep wrinkles in it. His hair was spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown with a chin-length braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also has the longest goatee Naruto has ever seen as it went down to his waist..what was really freaky were the horns that were being produced out of his head..

**“Father….”**

Naruto’s eyes widen at the man.. “Did..he just called you..”

The old man smiles and nods, “Yes..technically I am his father...I created him and the other Bijuu.. But you may also know me as the Sage of Six Path” he then turns to the Fox ignoring Naruto’s open mouth who was shocked to see the First God of Ninjutsu in front of her..and he looks sadly at his youngest son..

“Kurama...I’m sorry that you feel so much anger..I’m sorry what humans have done to you and your siblings..but I need you to trust this child..I need you to believe in her and give her a chance…”

Kurama, as it seems that is the Kyuubi’s name, eyes widen and he looks at the girl.. **”Father..you..don’t”** at the old man’s nods he gulps.. **“Father there isn’t anything I can do now..her heart has stopped”**

Naruto froze at the thought that she was now officially dead…

“There may not be something you can do..but there is something I can do..” the old man..who was somehow the Fox’s dad kneels in front of her...he had the weirdest eyes she has ever seen..they were purple with circles in them..but she could see the kindness in them.

“Child..I’m sorry for this..but while there is something I can do..I can’t heal your body...I can save your soul and fuse it with your Chakra..but it will make you a being of Chakra..you will become a Bijuu..

**“Father..you're going to use the Creation of all Things?”** Kurama asked and he seemed to gulp at the nod…

“It's the only way..”

“But why me?!” The two turn to the small girl, “There nothing special about me? So many other people have died before me so what’s so important that I have to live?” Naruto was so confuse and was then shock when he grabs her shoulders

“Cause you are very important young one..when I created my Children I told them that one day they will meet someone that will show them true power..that someone is you my dear...I wa told of a prophecy about a child that one day connect with my children and bring about a miracle..that is you,”

Naruto sniffs not really understanding it.. “Okay..I don’t understand what you're saying,” she glares at the fox when he snorts. “But..I’ll do my best..”

The old man smiles before he sets both hands, one glowing red..the other blue on her shoulders. The child blinks before her soul turns into a green orb which pulse in his hands..

**“Are you really sure she is the one?”**

“She is the one Kurama..she just had something ig told to her and was killed...it will take her time but you must be there for her..along with two other people” all Kurama could do was nod but he blinks, **“What do you mean two other people Father?”**

* * *

Outside in the real world the dead body of Naruto Uzumaki begins to change...the skin started to peel as chakra begins to burn her body..it becoming more intent..the ninja of the village froze..feeling such power that was growing and growing before it died down..but an old man wearing white robes and a hat with the kanji of Fire Shadow on looks out worry in his eyes…

“Oh Naru-Chan..what has happened….”

* * *

Blue eyes with slits opens before the being they belong to moves...leaving a puddle of blood..

It didn’t take long for the figure to find her prey...even though it was hard to move in this new body.

Blue eyes stare in worry at the sight of one of the very few people who care for her being leaning against a tree..blood pulling down his body.

“I’m sorry Naruto..if on;y I did a better job for you…” Long rabbit-like ears twitch at those and the person who had caused so much pain scoffs.

“Why are you so angry?! I did what so many people wanted to do..I killed the Nine-Tails Fox! The thing that killed your parents...and anyway Naruto and I are the same..she would have used the Jutsus in that scroll to do whatever she wanted to! There’s no way that Demon Fox wouldn’t try to use the power of the scroll!”

“Yeah…”

The being begins to curl in herself..feeling like the kunais were still piercing her back..

_“I knew it...deep down..even Iruka-Sensei..he doesn’t acknowledge me…_

“But Naruto is different..she..” and the being looks up when she could hear pain of sadness in his voice..he was crying.. “I’ve acknowledged her as one of my excellent students..she may not be the smartest..and she was clumsy and none accepted her..she knew what it was to feel pain inside your heart..she wasn’t the demon fox...She was a member of the Hidden Leaf Village..She was Uzumaki Naruto!”

Mizuki scoffs and pulls off his last giant Shuriken and he smirks at Iruku, “Well that was very touching..if you miss the demon brat so much..then I should let you join her!” Iruka glares as Mizuki prepares to throw the Shuriken at him, not going to let the bastard get the satisfaction of thinking he was afraid..when a golden blurr kicks Mizuki in the face making him drop the weapon and was sent skidding across the ground. 

Iruka’s eyes widened and at first there was fear in his eyes until he noticed there was only one tail. It was a fox..that looked exactly like the demon fox..but this was about the size that Naruto was..no the same size Naruto was if it was standing up on her hind legs..instead of the orange fur it had golden blond fur..the same color as Naruto’s..and when it looked back at him with black fur surrounding its blue eyes..he knew..

The fox takes a deep breath before it turns to Mizuki with a glare, “If you ever harm Iruka-Sensei...I’LL KILL YOU!”

Mizuki stares in shock before he grins, “So finally decided to show your true self huh Demon?!”

The fox seem to glare at him more and bare fangs, “At least I’m not a traitor..I may be a demon..I may be something unnatural..but at least I will never betray my home!!!”

Unknowing to the three an old man sighs as he watches from his crystal ball..he was shock to see a dog size one-tail fox..he thought at first that the nine-tails had taken over Naruto’s dead body..but he was glad he was wrong and the girl was..ok..even if she was now a being of Chakra..

_“Oh Naruto…”_

“Hahaha it doesn’t matter! You only have one tail! I’ll kill you in one shot! _”_

The fox seems to growl as her tail bushes in anger, before it sits up. Iruka was staring in shock..he didn’t know..that it was human shape…

The fox makes a cross symbol with her two hands and growls, “Try it trash. I’ll return the pain a thousand times over..believe it!”

Iruku’s eyes widen at those two words, _“Naruto...could..could it really be you?”_

“Then do it! Demon Fox!”

“Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

Iruka and Mizuki couldn’t help the gasps that escaped them.one out of disbelief..the other out of fear as the clouds of smoke disappearing revealed many..many foxes…

“What..how…what’s going on!?” Mizuki turns around in fear at the many foxes that were now growling, anger in their eyes.

“What’s wrong? I thought you were going to kill me in one shot?!”

When Mizuki didn’t do anything but whimper while trying to find a way out, all the foxes grin. “Well then..I’ll guess I start!”

What happened next was all a blur to Iruka as he watched the foxes pounce on Mizuki. When it was all said and done Mizuki was passed out..alive but beaten. The fox pants as she tries to get her breath back before she looks up to Iruka who was staring at her..the fox whimpers..

“Iruka-Sensei...I..I know you may not believe me...but it's me...I promise I know I look different..but it's me…” tears stream down the fox’s face..and he smiles before he opens out his arms..

“I know..I know it's you Naruto…”the sound of a sob escapes the fox and she rams towards him. He grits his teeth in pain but he doesn't care..he has a student to comfort..He wraps his arms around her and looks over her body.

When she was a human she had short blonde hair..she had heard that Sasuke likes girls with long hair so she cut it much to his amusement..of course it had the backlash of people thinking she was a boy when they first meet her until she yells at them.

But now..she looked exactly like the Kyuubi...but younger and with the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on her claw hands..and she had a bit of a roundish face...almost like a fox cub..What was different between her and the Kyuubi were the color. She had her golden blonde and blue eyes..but..she also has two nubs on her forehead..that Iruka knew will one day grow into horns..

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry..he told me..” she hiccups as she sobs into his chest, “He told me if I steal the scroll and learn a jutsu from it..that I would pass...I..just really want to become a ninja sensei…” 

Iruka pulls her close..and runs his hands through her fur and winces at the long scar that went across her neck..the wound that had killed her..with determination in him he looks down at Naruto..

“Naruto..I need you to close your eyes...I have something I want to give you..”

Naruto blinks at him..before doing so. She flinches when she feels something being wrapped around her neck before she calms down…

**“Its ok brat...your going to love this..”**

She was shocked to hear Kurama in her head but didn’t react..she was nonetheless glad that he was there with her..

“Now Sensei?”

She hears him chuckle, “Ok..you can open your eyes now…” blinking she was surprised to see Iruka without his headband..he smiles gently at her, “Congratulations on graduating!” 

“What?”

**“Look at what's around your neck Brat..”** looking at her neck she sees Iruka’s Headband..she has a headband...she..she…

“Let’s celebrate! I’ll buy you a cup of ramen!”

All Naruto could do was cry...but then she cries out in fear when the scroll opens up and it stared glowing green.

“Iruka Sensei...what’s happening?” Iruka just grabs Naruto and puts her behind him even though he was injured as he pulls a kunai that was still in his leg.

The earth shook as a figure rises from the scroll. It had a huge mouth that was open wide..and the same eyes as the Kyuubi’s father..

“A summon?” Iruku whispers and then both he and Naruto grimace as blood begins to pool out of its mouth. But then the blood begins to form bodies and Iruka and Naruto’s eyes widen as one of them was very familiar.

The first figure was male with blonde spiky hair with jaw-length bangs framing each side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Kohana uniform but he wore a white haroi that was decorated with red flames on the edges. Since he was laying on his stomach they could see the Kanji for Yondaime Hokage.

The other figure was female and she was very beautiful..she was slender but femine build with fair skin and violet eyes that were wide open. Her fair was the darkest red she has ever seen and it reached her ankles. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with a high collar underneath a long green dress.

The figure that had risen from the scroll stopped spewing blood as the two people’s bodies finished forming. Then two balls of green light exited from his mouth and entered the two bodies. The figure in the scroll then went back down into it and the scroll shut itself.

The woman groans as she sits up and places a hand on her head..”Man..what..” her violet eyes then widen and she looks around. Spotting the man besides her she starts shaking his shoulder. “Minato! Wake up you stupid girly boy!”

The man groans as he opens his eyes, _“He has the same eyes as me…”_ Naruto couldn't help but think. 

“Kushina? What..” he sits up and places a hand on his chest.. “We’re..alive...but how?!”

“Its doesn’t matter how! We have to find Naruto!”

At that Naruto couldn’t stop the whimper which made the two figure turn their heads at them. Their eyes widen at the sight of her and Iruka..and the sigth of Iruka standing in front of her bleeding slightly as he raises the Kunai.

“You are not hurting her!”

But Kushina stands up with her violet eyes staring at Naruto who was shivering in fear, “Please..I’m..not..I’m not..” the woman gently pushes Iruka away and places a soft hand on Naruto’s cheek rubbing the whisker marks on her fur.

“Naruto?”

Naruto blinks at the shock and disbelief in her eyes, “Could it be..after..after everything..”

Naruto blinks, “Should I..Should I know you?”

Kushina smiles at her, “I guess not..you were only a baby..and much less fluffy but..a mother never forgets..”

Naruto’s eyes widen and she shakes her head..it..it..

**“It is Brat..its her...I recognize her signature...it's your mother”**

“Mama?”

Kushina..her mother pulls her into a hug, “Oh my baby..I miss you so much…” Tears stream down Naruto’s face and she cries.

“I always wanted to meet you mama..”

As Kushina shushes their child..Minato picks up the scroll, _“How are we alive? The last thing I remember was fighting in the Shinigami's stomach…”_

**_“This has my father written all over Bastard..”_ ** Minato blinks at the words the Yin-Kyuubi was saying to him.

_“Your father?”_

**_“The Sage of Six Paths..he created us from the chakra of the Juubi...something tells me it has something to do with your daughter that he would bring you and the Bitch back to life..”_ **

_“One..don’t call my wife a bitch I’m fine with you calling me Bastard but you don’t get to say that two..what does my daughter have anything to do with this and will it bring trouble._

The Yin-Kyuubi huff, **_“ When the old man made us he tld us that we would meet someone that would not only unite us but would show us true powers..from what I can tell your child might be it…”_ **

Before Minato could say anything else he hears Kushina growl, “What happened to your throat!” Minato worry for his daughter, ignores Iruka and kneels down. His eyes widened to see a patch of fur missing at her neck where a long scar laid across her neck..anger filled Minato’s very being and he had to calm down before he started using the Yin-Kyuubi’s Chakra.

“Naruto..who did this to you…” but to his sadness his daughter flinches and buries herself to her mother’s side..and he felt his heart break when he saw fear in her eyes.

“Why..why do you care Lord Fourth...aren’t you going to seal me?”

Minato’s eyes widen.. “Why would I seal my own daughter? I don’t care if your body is liek the Kyuubi’s I can still see its you..” he couldn’t finished anymore as he felt a punch that broke his nose. Cursing he looks up to see the Chunin that they forgot all about in the wake of their rebirth and seeing their daughter.

“Your daughter! You use your own daughter to seal the kyuubi! Do you know what she has gone through!”

“Iruka-Sensei?” Minato could hear his daughter whisper but Iruka glares down at Minato… “After my parents died there was no one to compliment..or acknowledge me..I acted like an idiot..just to get people’s attention..since I wasn’t good in things like learning and doing homework...it was better than nothing, so I kept at it...it was so painful..” Naruto was surprised to see tears coming down his face..”And that's what happened to her...if it wasn’t for a few kids in class...Naruto would be ignored by the whole village..you force your own daughter to live through that!”

“Iruka-Sensei?” Iruka goes to Naruto and kneels down next to her, “I wish I was a better teacher for you..”

Naruto just stares..with her death..finding out why everyone hates her..then turning into a being a chakra..beating Mizuki-Teme..and now her parents one being the fourth Hokage? It..it was too much..everything was just too much…

The three scream as Naruto faints.

* * *

“She should be punished!”

“This is far enough Hokage-Sama! We have told you again and again! That Demon is too dangerous to keep alive!”

“Give it to Danzo to train as a weapon! You go too easy on the beast!”

Hiruzen sighs wishing he didn’t have to be here..as soon as Mizuki had told everyone that Naruto had stolen the Scroll the council had gather together. And of course they were trying to use this as a means to get Naruto killed..

“No! We aren’t going to risk that thing getting stronger! It need to be..ACK!” To everyone's surprise as a three prong kunai stabs him in the chest..and a yellow flash fills the room.

_“Minato’s Flying Thunder God!? But..I thought..”_ and then everyone’s eyes widen and mouths dropped at the sight of the Fourth Hokage who was glaring down at the man with rage in his eyes, “Don’t..you ever..talk about my daughter like that..again!” he pulls out the kunai and lets the man drop dead..

Hiashi was using Byakugan and his mouth fell open… “It’s him...its really him! Its not a Genjutsu!”

People begin to mutter in excitement..one of them was about to say that the demon brat was finally going to be killed but she meeps when Minato throws a kunai at her..it barely missing her hair..

“I will say this one more time..do not threaten my daughter!”

The silence was deafening until the people who were against Naruto screams, “Daughter?!”

Minato glares at them, “Yes my daughter! Do you think I would could ask someone to give up their own child to have this burden when I have my own! But right now as I’m learning you all decided to spit on my dying request for Naruto to be treated as a hero!”

“Lord Fourth? Can I ask you how you are alive?” Minato sighs and tries to keep his poker face on.

**_“Its a good idea to get on the old War Hawk’s good side..”_ ** Minato agrees with the yin half of the fox. _"At least for now.."_

He brings the scroll down and places in front of them, “It turns out that Chunin Mizuku used my daughter’s feeling of failing the exam to convince her that their was a second test. That is why she took the scroll she thought it was a part of her make-up exam...she also while waiting learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu but Mizuku had snuck up on her and stab her with a bunch of Kunai. He then told her the truth of her status before cutting her throat..without him realizing it her blood got onto the scroll,”

“Wait..does that mean Naruto..is dead?” Tsume asked with sadness in her eyes but she sighs in relief when he shakes his head.. “No when I made the seal that contain the Kyuubi I made sure that if Naruto’s died so will he..as the seal was disappearing as they both died it was weak enough for the Kyuubi to pump almost all his power into trying to heal her body to keep both of them alive...it worked but the side of effect was too much on her human body so the power mixing with her own Chakra force her body to morph into a Bijuu,,she is still my daughter and I even checked the seal its as strong as ever maybe even more stronger since its now being power by another Bijuu’s Chakra..”

**_“Good idea in not mentioning my father..”_ ** Minato was about to say thanks when another council member said they should seal her...and then he was gasping as Minato lost control feeling the Yin-Kyuubi’s Chakra flowing through him.

“Are you going to put me down as well?! I’m a Jinchurki of the Kyuubi as well!”

“Wait..how is..”

Minato sighs, “I couldn’t seal the whole power into Naruto so I only seal the Yang of the Kyuubi while I sealed the Yin inside me,” he then drops the council member as he was holding him by the throat.. “So after Naruto was brought back to life by the Kyuubi she went and beating his ass with the Shadow Clone Jutsu..and then the blood activated the jutsu which summoned the King of Hell which brought both me and Kushina back to life..we reunited with Naruto..I got punch in the nose by Iruka but I deserve it..and now ABNU has taken Mizuki to Ibiki while they took Iruka to the hospital to be heal...now I’m done explaining to you all..I’m going home to my wife and daughter and wait for NAruto to wake up so we can not only celebrate 12 years of miss birthdays but also celebrate her becoming a Genin..yes Hiruzen I will take the hat back so you can retire but right now I have a family..” and with that he flashed out of the room…

Everyone was silent..before.. “Wait did he say that Kushina was back?!”

“Oh god not the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero!”

“I don’t want to die!”

“Why weren’t we told who Uzumaki-San heritage is! If I knew I wouldn’t have banned her from the stores!”

Hiruzen chuckles, “Looks things are about to change…”

“Indeed they are..” Hiruzen turns to his once-rival.. Danzo Shimura, Head of the Shimura Clan..Years ago he thought he could trust him..but after finding out that Root was still going on and that he had planned to killed all the Uchiha's and not those who were in the Coup..Hirzuen sighs thanking every God out there that Koharu and Homura got colded feet in killing all the Uchiha's besides Sasuke...

Nowadays he has people watching Danzo and had all the Root that were uncdercontrol now being rehabitated..the only thing Danzo could do these days was try to get on Naruto's side but he made sure that Naruto was always near someone when Danzo was near her.

* * *

Naruto grumbles as she moves around her bed trying to get back under the covers. She didn’t want to wake up..she was having such a nice dream..sure it started out sucky..but it ended nice with her graduating and her parents coming back to life..and she dream that her father was the fourth Hokage!”

_“Yeah right..that is just a stupid dream..there’s no way..”_

**“Think again brat,”**

Hearing the voice in her head she yelps and was shock to her it more animal like. SItting up the blankets fell off her as she looks around the unfamiliar place. She looked to be in a living room and was lying on a pile of soft pillows with an orange blanket covering her. The room had a green carpet that matched well with the cream color walls. Sunlight was streaming through the open windows…

“Where..am I?”

**“This is your parents’ house..”** she jumps again making the voice scoff, **“How many times are you going to jump?”**

“Well sorry! I just learned that you were sealed in me! It might have been 12 years for you Kurama but for me it's just been one day!”

The silence was a bit much and at first she had thought she had made him mad, **“You call me by my name…”**

“Of course I did! You said you hated being treated like a weapon or tool..so I’m calling you by your name Kurama!”

“Is that fox giving you a problem sweetheart?” she turns her head to see her mother..her actual mother! She was yawning and rubbing at her eyes, “Tell him if he keeps bothering you I will chain him up again..”

Naruto wince at the growl that Kurama was doing and she shakes her, “It's ok Mama...Kurama was just telling me it wasn’t a dream..”

Mama smiles sadly but then she blinks, “Kurama?”

Ignoring the scoff and feeling the fox go deeper in her mind she nods, “That's his name,” while Mama blinks and was mumbling about the fox having a name, Naruto stretched out her body..before tripping on her new legs and falling on her face...she gives a pout as her mother giggles.

“Now Kushina don’t be mean to Naru-Chan..she is getting used to this body..” sitting up again she saw the Lord Fourth..who was her father...she looks up as he ruffles her head and makes a hissing sound making him chuckle.

“Come on kiddo! Your mom is going to make breakfast and I don’t want to miss it!”

Soon Naruto was happily eating her first home cook meal while at the same time, telling her parents about herself.

Kushina was laughing hard, “You painted the Hokage Monument!? Oh you are definitely my daughter!” Naruto scratches the back of her head.

“So..do you have any friends? Your teacher Iruka..” Naruto nods a bit..

“I guess they are my friends..there is Kiba and Hinata..I met them when Kiba help me protect Hinata from some bullies..after awhile we just started to hang out whenever we could..and I also hang around the ones from Shinobi Clans..its just the ones from civilian families that don’t really like me..”

Minato smiles sadly before he helped picked up the plates and starts doing the dishes while Kushina smiles at Naruto.

“So the first thing we’re going to do is get you some clothes,” Naruto sighs at this.. “I know I’m a being of Chakra now but I was human first and I would like some clothes.”

**“You humans are weird/** **_You humans are weird,”_ **

“Ok why am I hearing two Kuramas now!?”

Her dad laughs weakly, “I couldn’t seal all of Kurama in you so I only seal the yang half of him into you and seal the yin half into me…”

Naruto blinks…”Ok…” she really didn’t understand what he said…

**“And thats why you're an idiot..”**

_“You shut it!”_

* * *

Soon Naruto and her mother went to the market, her dad was going to talk to Hokage-jiji about taking the hat back..which was cool..

The trip to the market was the best one she ever had..anytime anyone glared at her with fear and anger..Mama would get angry at them and her hair would rise like nine tails! It was so cool! Kurama said it was because she was his last jailer and was the reason why she had whisker marks! It's because he and Naruto share space when she was in Mama’s womb and Kurama influence her a bit..which is awesome…

Afterwards it was time to take her picture for her Ninja id..she grumbled a bit because she always had planned to put war paint on her face for it but she couldn’t because it would take hours to get the paint out of her fur…she even said that to Hokage-Jiji when he said he was shock when he sees she didn’t do anything..

She looks over at her clothes as both Hokage-jiji and mama talked about dad going to her old house to get the few stuff she has that were her own. She was wearing an black poncho that wrapped her shoulders..it reminded her of her dad’s hokage cloak and mama had made the owner of the shop sew on the Uzumaki Clan Symbol on the back in orange! She also had orange bandages wrap around her legs and the soles of her paws. She was glad her mama let her get some of her favorite color in..mama said that with her body cover in yellow fur she needed the black to hide well..even though Naruto didn’t really believe that! She was able to paint the Hokage Monument in her orange jumpsuit so she thought she was ok! But her mama was a very famous Kunochi and Naruto was going to take any advice she was given..

Of course as they talked that was when a little brat came in carrying a shuriken and tried to attack Hokage-Jiji..even though it was not successful as he tripped on his own scarf. Of course then the brat had to blame her and Naruto still feeling a bit angry from finding the turth on why everyone seem to hate her for a stupid reason grabs him and about to punch him when a man wearing dark sunglasses came in telling her to put the Honorable Grandson down.

“Honorable Grandson?”

“That's right! He is the Grandson of Lord Third Hokage!”

_“Wait..if that is true..that means this brat it..”_

“What are you going to do? Can hit me because my grandpa is the Hokage!?

Tick marks appear on her head and without warning she hits him on his helmet head, “I don’t care if he is your grandmother Konohamaru, Believe it!” As Konohamaru falls down mama’s mouth falls open..

“Of all the things she had to get from me..it had to be the verbal tic…”

Konohamaru sits up but he blinks at her, “You..you said my name...how do you know my name! Everyone just calls me Honorable Grandson..not even Ebisu-Sensei calls me by my name..

Naruto, Hokage-Jiji and Mama glare at the Tokubetsu Jonin who sweats a bit.. Before Naruto looks down, giving him a soft smile, “Well of course I know you..I use to babysit you when you were a baby..”

“Wait what!? You use to babysit me?!”

Hokage-jiji chuckles and while puffing on his pipe nods, “That is correct..Naruto knew you and watched over you for a bit if me and your parents were ever busy..and the only reason you don’t know about her until now was she was busy with the academy..”

Konohamaru just had awe in his eyes. Of course after Naruto and Kushina left, he follow her wanting to know more about Naruto..Mama left the two to help dad pack the rest of the stuff which gave Naruto the time to teach Konohamaru her Sexy Jutsu.

**“Don’t let your mother know about that..”**

Oh course it all ended with her getting punched in the head a couple of times because the kid wasn’t that good at Henge..but in the end when he used it on Ebisu it worked and Naruto told him that there were no shortcuts in the path of being Hokage…

When she got back home..which was still so weird she saw to her confusion that her dad was looking at many scrolls..

“Ah Naruto! I’m glad you your here..we need to talk..” Blinking she nodded.

“So it turns out that Mizuki has been sabotaging you since the beginning so Sarutobi-Sama gave me some scrolls...you may be the dead last now but after me and your mom trains you..you won’t be..

Naruto links before she grins all fangs showing. 

“Then let’s get started!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The New Team 7..or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I couldn't help myself but add another fandom I love writing crossovers..and I totally blame how good looking both forms of Chase Young is when I was rewatching Xiaolin Showdown..anyway I hope your ok with this but hey I can also replace some characters that shouldn't have a redemtion arc (stares at a certain snake lord wannabe)..also yes their going to be some Shen Gong Wu..but it will have interesting effects when a Showdown happens (chuckles evilly) anyway I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> Warning: Sakura bashing...I really hate her...so much!!
> 
> Discalimer: Don't own Naruto or Xiaolin Showdown
> 
> Gong Yi Tan Pai!

Underneath a nice house was a training room, one person male with blonde hair and blue eyes, him holding a kunai as he faced a blonde fur fox, her own slitted blue eyes staring at him as she growls…

Then the two lunge for each other, the foxes black cloak flapping in the wind as she grabs his wrist.

“Monkey Strike!” her eyes then widen when he grabs the back of her cloak before pushing towards her face blocking her sight.

“Repulse the Monkey!” she then feels a kick to her covered face making her tumble backwards with a scream. She groans when she slides down the wall..

“Monkey Strike..good move..but not good enough..you need to watch your back more!” Naruto growls at her father pulling her cloak out of her face as he smirks at her..

Soon they were charging each other again.

“Byson Stomping Crane!” she jumps around on the walls over his head before doing a backflip, her claws stretch out to strike at him.

“Horse Skipping Pebble!” he jumps to the left dodging her attack,before giving her a kick to the side sending her sliding.

“Stop it with the kicks old man!”

Her dad just chuckles, “If it ain’t broken…”

**“He’s right you know/** **_He's right you know”_ ** Both the containers of the Kyuubi hear their tenants said and Naruto the newest Bijuu growls.

“Shut up you stupid fuzz butt!” Naruto Uzumaki growls at both of the foxes, ignoring the growls with her calling them fuzz butt...her ears twitch right before her mama came in holding a large bento.

“Ok you two that’s enough time for training, Naru-Chan has to go to her Team Placement Ceremony!” Minato sighs before he smiles at his daughter...Naruto still couldn’t believe that there was so much love in his eyes for her..she fixes her fur and straightens out her cloak before she grabs the wrapped up bento..

“Wish me luck that I actually get Teammates who like me!” she mumbles around the cloth and was about to leave when her papa stops her…

“Good luck kiddo…” smiling with a little bit of tears in the corner of her eyes she hops through the window.

“Stop using the damn window! Ya Know!” Naruto waves her tail at her mama’s yell before she walks through the streets. She holds her head up high not caring that the way people were staring at her, her Hitai-ate was wrapped around her throat like a collar and was a nice red color..learning that the Uzumaki Clan had red hair she wanted something to something since all she got from her mother was her personality..heck she even got her verbal tick!

  
  


It's been a long week and she wouldn’t change a thing..not only did she get her parents back but she was learning so much about both her Clans. The Uzumaki Clan was originally from Uzushiogakure that used to have an alliance with Konoha before it was taken down..by three other villages during the Third Shinobi War..they were really good with Seals and her mama was teaching her all about them..the Namikaze were master’s of taijutsu..and really weird Taijutsu that only they can use..we;; supposedly there was someone else but papa never told her who was it...they also have a special bloodline but no one has been able to unlock it for years…not even her papa has been able to unlock it!

**“Not like you’ll be able to unlock it..when he says its hard its really hard..also you got the helmet brat following you again…”**

Naruto blinks and turns her head and sighs, “Konohamaru..you have the tarp sideways again…”

The little brown hair boy wearing a helmet puts the tarp down, “Really? I thought I had it right this time!” Shaking his head he gets in a badly form stance of the Academy Taijutsu..” Nethermind that I want you to fight me Boss Sis!”

“I can’t right now kiddo..” Konohamaru groans,

“Awww Why not Boss Sis! You were able to fight me yesterday..and you even beat my ass!”

Naruto gains a tick mark on her head, “One..where did you learn that word?”

“Uncle Asuma!”

Mumbling under her breath about kicking Smoke-Breath in his face she turns to Konahamru, “Ok two don’t say that word and three I can’t today because I’m getting my Team Placement today!”

“Team..Placement?” Konohamaru's eyes widened in awe, “Right! Boss Sis is a ninja now! That so cool! I know you’ll be the best boss sis!” 

Naruto smiles, “Thanks for the confidence...now you better get going! And remember to actually train and listen to your closet-sensei! I know it seems he doesn’t know much but he wouldn’t be a Tokubetsu Jonin for no reason..remember our motto..”

“No ShortCuts! Got it Boss Sis!” giving a wave of her tail she gets back to walking towards the academy..

**“Why do you bother with that helmet brat anyway..he is so annoying..”**

_ “He’s just lonely Kurama..that’s all..” _

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke sighs as he looks around his room..the first day of his new life...usually he was their first..but honestly he was so nervous that he had accidentally slept in…

“Sasuke?” he turns to and his frown turns to a soft smile...at his mother...her dark black eyes has so much warmth but worry in them..he tries not to look at the sleeve that was hanging..not to look at the fact that she was missing an arm...that her own son..the traitor did to her…

He blinks when she softly taps his head.. “Stop thinking about that day..” he blinks and then blushes when she pulls him close to her, hugging him..he couldn’t help but let all the anger..all the stress just go out when she did that..

Sue him if you want but yes he was a mama’s boy..

“Sasuke..I want you to promise me something..” the boy blinks and he looks up at her. His mother smiles softly at him running her fingers through his hair.. “As you know your going to be doing your Team placements right now..promise me you’ll try to make friends with your teammates?”

Sasuke groans..he didn’t want teammates they would just hold him back..but he knew he coldn’t fight on it..Konoha was known for their teamwork..and he didn’t want to upset his mother so he decide to suck it up..hopefully once he makes it to Chunin he won’t have deal with his teammates..

* * *

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

Kurama was quite the rest of the way to the academy and Naruto knew why..but she didn’t have time to ponder because she blinks when she realize she had walked straight into the classroom..gulping at the sight of so many people staring she quietly was about to go a seat in the back of her class when someone grabs the back of her cloak. She yips and was about to freak out when she realized it was Kiba!

“Dog-mutt what the hell are you doing!” She struggles in his hold, not surprised that he could easily lift her up since she knew that the Inzuka Dog Nins that they breed could get bigger. She was then plop into a seat with the other Clan Kids except for Ino who

“So troublesome...it's true..you did turn to a fox..” Naruto heard Shikamaru grumble but she couldn’t see him as Hinata was checking her over..she could hear the girl growl at the sight of the long scar that went across her neck..Naruto knows that she was in for a long haul…

Naruto remember when Hinata use to be shy..it was just during their first year at the academy when Naruto had notice some of the civilian kids teasing her about her eyes..Naruto not liking bullies had went up to stop them..and got beaten up as well..they were about to hit her on the head with a rock when Kiba had ran in and stop them...after that the three were good friends..Kiba and her have been helping Hinata with her stutters and confidence..Naruto was really hoping she was put on a team with them..

“So..how long have you know that you had a demon in your gut and when you were going to tell us?” Naruto gives a glare to Kiba..friend he may be but he has no tack..Naruto rolls her eyes hearing Kurama’s grumbles..

“One: I just found out myself when Mizuki killed me!” Her ear’s twitch at what Hinata was saying underneath her breath..the Hyuuga could be scary when she wanted to..

“And..if I was going to tell you…” she mumbles…

“She wouldn’t want to..she’ll be too afraid thinking that we would hate her..you saw how the villagers treat her..we’re probably the only ones that won’t let the adults hate and fear of her get to us...she wouldn’t want to risk it..”

Naruto nods at what Shino was saying..

**“He understands brat since he has insects inside of him..people are afraid what’s inside of him just like you…”**

* * *

Before they could say anything else there was a bunch of stopping, Kiba’s eyes widen as he feel Akamaru hide deeper in his jacket before he quickly covers Naruto's ears just as Sakura and Ino barge into the room..

“I win!”

“No I did! My toe came in here first! Did you not see with that big forehead of yours?”

Shikamaru sighs, “Here they go again..at least Ino is actually trying to be a kunoichi..how Sakura ever passed the exam I have no idea…”

“My father says it's because the civilian council got their claws in some of the ways of the village after the Fourth’s death before Lord Third took back his title..” Hinata tells them and everyone sighs..

“I hope to the Sage I’m not on her team..I’ll even take Sasuke-Teme!” the group snickers knowing how much Sasuke bothers Naruto..

Sakura looks around and her eyes widen, Naruto couldn’t help but be confused when she saw she was smiling right at her before she runs over. Naruto yelps when Sakura pushes her aside…

“Get out of my way you animal!” Naruto growls as she looks to see Sakura making googly eyes at Sasuke Uchiha..

Naruto really didn’t know how to feel about him..she knew he lost his father and most of his family to his older brother who snapped..it was just the non-ninjas and the younger kids that weren’t killed..he also thinks he cool and he probably the best in the class but Naruto didn’t really see much in him..she has no idea why so many of the girls like him..

“You want something Dobe? Just to tell you just because your a rabbit with a long tail doesn’t make you better than me..

**“A rabbit! That damn Uchiha! Kick his ass brat, how dare he call me a rabbit!”**

Before she could say anything, Sakura kicks her aside, “Good morning Sasuke-Kun! Is this seat taken?”

“Yo Billboard! Just because you want to get near Sasuke-Kun doesn’t mean you can kick Naruto in the face!” 

“Oh shut it Ino-Pig! It doesn’t matter! Not like I can actually hurt the thing! It’s a monster now!”

Naruto blinks...feeling a crushing feeling inside her..sure Sakura was mean to her..she hit her for even speaking to her..but she had never called her a monster..

**“That’s how humans treat us brat..to them we are monsters..they fear us and scorn..”**

_ “Then I will change that! I will change how humans see us Bijuu!” _

She could hear Kurama scoff as she sat down next to Sakura..her ears twitch when she heard the others sigh..but they didn’t try to stop her..knowing how much she wanted to change Sakura’s option on her..all for Ino’s sake since she knew how much Ino was missing Sakura being her friend.

She then blinks..she felt..anger and hatred..her blue eyes turns to see Sasuke glaring out the window..

**“Don’t go near him..”**

_ “Huh? Why not?!” _

**“He’s a Uchiha! His family is the reason why I was pulled out of your mother..why I attack your village both times! And he may not have a Sharingan but he will be getting one!”**

_ “AWWW are you trying to protect me? You are so nice fuzzbutt!” _

**“Shut up you brat!”**

Then Kurama blinks and he looks up..seeing the brat had stood up on the desk and was now growling at the Uchiha face to face.

**“Brat I told you to stay away from him!”**

_ “I want to show him who is better!” _

Kurama growls knowing that she was lying..because now that she was a Bijuu she was now also sensing feelings and now can sense the little Uchiha’s gloomy thoughts…

His eyes then widened when the brat was pushed forward…

**“Oh hell no brat you better not!”**

“Sparrow eating hotdog!” Kurama sighs but then laughs out loud. The brat had duck and rolled onto the floor before her lips would had touched the Uchiha’s lip making the boy smash face first into the desk..

“Naruto you piece of crap you are dead!”

Naruto snickers, “Hey at least I saved your first kiss! Unless you want it from a human size fox? Are you secretly a furry Sasuke-Teme?” she grins happy to hearing Kurama laughing his ass off but then grows worried when she starts to feel bloodlust..and she turns to see the Sasuke-Kun Fan Club right behind her..glaring at her…

“Oh fuck!” She backs up whimpering when she sees Sakura’s glare

“You make me sick Naruto! You never actually think do you and it's only because you don’t have parents!”

Everyone freezes..even the other girls of Sasuke’s fan club froze at what Sakura was saying..Sakura grins knowing she was saying something cruel..not knowing that Sasuke was trembling at what she was saying..

“You're so completely selfish! It's because you don’t have to answer to anyone ever! If I did the things you do my parents would ground me for life! And you get in the way of everyone's love and happiness as well! No one likes a monster Naruto! That’s all you are! A Monster! That’s probably why you don’t have any parents because they knew what you were going to turn into!”

**“Don’t listen to that bitch brat! You know that is not true! The only reason they were dead was because of me! I tried to kill you so I wouldn’t be seal and they jump right in front of you, taking my claw into their gut! They loved you brat!”**

It was only because of Kurama’s voice that she wasn’t breaking down..in the corner of her eyes she see Hinata with her Byakugan on and was about to charge at Sakura when Sakura opens her mouth..

  
  


“I can’t stand to have you anywhere near me! Kids like you without families grow selfish…”

“And lonely..” Sakura blinks when she sees Sasuke stand up and she backs away in fear at the glare Sasuke was giving her..

“Being scolded by your folks..doesn’t even compare!”

“Sasuke-Kun..what’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Ino couldn’t help but facepalm at this..

“You make me sick!” Sakura gasps in horror but Naruto yips when Sasuke grabs the back of her cloak dragging her back into her seat..while Ino grabs Sakura by the arm whispering to her angrily just as Iruku-Sensei comes in..

“Ok everyone get into your seats!” everyone quickly sits down before he could do his Big Head Jutsu…and unknowingly to Naruto Kurama was banging his head on the bars of his cage

**“Father..you have to be fucking kidding me! I know you're laughing! That damn Uchiha just had to be Indra’s reincarnation! FUCKING DAMMIT FATHER!!!”**

* * *

“From this day forward you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full fledged Shinobi! But among the ranks of the shinobi you are mere novices, lowest of the low.. Your greatest challenge lies ahead..the next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village..we will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja who will guide you and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments.

Naruto twitches and she could hear Kurama rumble in curiosity..as Iruka-Sensei begins calling out the Teams..most of them having civilian-family with a Uchiha that she really doesn’t know thrown into it..

“Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha..” both Naruto and Kurama were banging their heads.

“ _ I said I was fine with Sasuke-Teme! I didn’t mean both him and Sakura!!” _

**“Fucking dammit brat you have the worst luck!!”**

“Iruka-Sensei? Why do me and Sasuke-Kun have to deal with the m-Naruto,” Sakura stutters and called Naruto by her name after seeing the glare Iruka-Sensei was giving her.

“Because officially on papers Naruto-San is in last place while you and Sasuke-San are at the top as the Rookie of the year and Kunochi of the year..officially on papers,” he adds when the class starts to laugh.

“Sensei? What do you mean by that?”

Iruka sighs, “As you can see Mizuki isn’t here..it has been learned that he is in fact a traitor,” everyone quotes at this..being branded a traitor was serious business.

“He was sabotaging many of your fellow classmates, one of them being Naruto-San..so while she is not only going to be trained by her Jonin but will be doing extra lessons to keep up..”

Naruto looks down remembering that talk..during the middle of the week Iruka-Sensei had came over and told her what they learned from T&I..well Iruka couldn’t fully tell her everything but he told her that Mizuki was sabotaging her..so she was taking extra lessons as well..

The rest of the class was quite..Hinata, Kiba and Shino were on Team eight while Ino Shikamaru and Choji became Team ten as Team Nine was still in circulation…

Naruto was sharing her bento her mom made with Sasuke..Sakura didn’t want anything when as all their classmates were called out by their new Senseis..the door open again to reveal a man with brown hair and was smoking..

“Team Ten..I’m here..ACK!” the group of nine kids stares at the young Bijuu had attack the jonin much to their shock!

“Naruto-Chan not the face please!”

“Stop cussing in front of Konohamaru!”

“AHHHH Alright alright get off of me you fur ball!” Asuma pushed Naruto off and groans when he hear Kurenai giggles.

“While that was a nice show I need team eight with me!”

* * *

Soon it was just team seven in the classroom even Iruka-Sensei was gone. Naruto was buying her time by walking on her front legs.

“Would you cut it out Naruto?” Naruto turns to look at Sakura but ignores the pink hair girl as she keeps working on her balance..it was at that time the door opens to reveal a man with white hair that stood up and was wearing a black mask..his hitai-ate was used as an eyepatch..

“Hmmm..base on my first impression..I have to say..you guys are at least unique...now lets go up to the roof shall we?”

It didn’t take them very long to meet up on the roof..the three stared at their Jonin Sensei with confusion in their eyes..

“Now I’d like you all to tell us a little about yourselves..”

“Like what?” Naruto and Sasuke stare at Sakura with disbelief making their sensei sigh.

“You know..the usual..your favorite thing..what you hate the most..dreams, ambition..hobbies..things like that…”

“Why don’t you show us how it's done Sensei! We don’t know anything about you!”

**“This girl can not be serious..”**

“Oh..well my name is Kakashi Hatake...I don’t feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes..I never really thought about my future dreams..as for hobbies, I have many..”

_ “You have got to be kidding me/ _ **You have got to be kidding me…”**

“Now let’s let little Miss Pink go first?”

Sakura glares at him for calling her pinky, “My name is Sakura Haruno..my favorite thing.. _ giggles _ ..well the person I like..my dream.. _ squeals!” _

**“I think she made my ears bleed..and I’m in your mindscape…”**

“I hate Naruto! And my hobbies are..” she didn’t really say anything and both Naruto and Sasuke scooted away from her..

**“Brat forget what I said about staying away from the Uchiha, stay away from the banshee..”**

“Ok..now our little fox friend with horns here,” Naruto blinks but she nods.

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen, Training, Iruka-Sensei, pranks, and my p-precious people!”

**“Nice save on not saying your parents..since people arnet to know their alive again.. At least not yet”**

“My dislikes are how it takes too long to make ramen..people who look at something and decide it's a monster...my hobbies are pranks and training..and I’m also reading more..and my dream..” she takes a deep breath ..

“I want to become Hokage..thats an ambition..but now my dream is to show the world that not only are the Jinchuurikis aren’t monsters but neither are their Bijuu..that we aren’t tools!”

The others stare at her, her Sensei with curiosity..Sakura with hate in her eyes and the pink hair girl scoffs but didn’t say anything and Sasuke just blinks before grunting..

“Ok..now its mr. Gloomy’s turn..”

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha..There are many things I hate..but I don’t see that it matters ..there is nothing I do like...it seems pointless to tal about dreams..that’s just a word..but what I do have is determination..I plan to help rebuild my clan..and there’s someone I sworn..to kill…

**“Oh for the love of..why father..why?!”**

“Well..the three of you are very distinctive and interesting! We’ll have a mission tomorrow!”

_ “Already? But don’t we need to train first? Be getting use to being working together? At least that’s what the books papa been teaching me to read said that the first few weeks or even months the newly formed team is to learn to work together… _

“What kind of mission Kakashi-Sensei?”

“Well its has to do what we can do with four people..a survival exercise..

Naruto could feel the other two confusion but she could hear Kurama snickers.

“But Sensei we already did that in the academy..” Sakura trails off when their sensei begins to chuckle…

“This is no simple exercise..of the twenty-seven graduates..only nine will be recognize as junior ninjas…the remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher! ”

Naruto’s mouth drop in horror and she could hear Kurama laughing in her mind..

* * *

And that’s how Naruto finds herself walking towards training ground three so early in the morning. She yawns, truding a bit as she gotten orange weights attached to her legs..a gift from her cousin from her father’s side..even though he was very weird…

She waves her tail to Sasuke and Sakura..ignoring the glare that Sakura gave her and curls up to sleep..

“Naruto don’t be going to sleep! Kakashi-Sensei might be turning up soon!”

Naruto yawns, “That’s why I’m here….if he shows up now I won’t regret not listening to him...but if he does the same thing as he did yesterday and be late then I won’t be losing any sleep..”

Sakura growls but her eyes widen when Sasuke leans against one of the wooden post.. “She is right you know..better to save up energy than waste it by trying to stay awake..”

“But..but Sasuke-Kun you're going to get in trouble!”

But Naruto was right it was ten oclock when Kakashi-Sensei showed up..the man blinks when he sees the golden fur fox was not only reading from some scroll but was also rolling what looked like a glass blue ball that was very familiar…

“Naruto-Chan?” Kakashi calls out ignoring Sakura’s “Your late!” yell, “Where did you get that?” he points at the ball making Naruto blink…

“Oh..its a family heirloom..” at the stares from them she sighs, rolling up the scrolls..

“Lord Third said it was ok for me to learn about my parents now that I’m a genin...he’s been giving me scrolls from my mother’s Clan..while the Orb of Tornami is an Heirloom from my father’s clan..

_ “I thought we weren’t going to tell her until she becomes Chunin….I guess dying change those plans…”  _ Kakashi thinks as he sets a clock on a tree stump..

_ “How does he know..” _

**“Because he was trained by your father so he knows about the Orb..he probably knew about the plans of telling you your heritage when you make Chunin..he also was one of your ABNU Guards…he also the one to save you and Iruka from those Kunoichi...”**

_ “Oh by the Sage now I recognize that hair! He’s Inu! And the one who saved us..that's so cool!” _

“Anyway..I set this alarm to go off at noon..I have here two small bells...your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer goes off..anyone who fails..doesn;t get lunch and instead you will be tied to that tree stump so I can eat your lunch in front of you~”

Kakashi then blinks when he only hears two stomach growls.. Naruto chuckles.. “I mean...you only suggested not eating.it wasn’t an order…”

**“Or the fact that your mother forced you down and told you that you were in fact going to eat..”**

Kakashi chuckles, “All you need is just one bell..but since there are only two one of you will definitely be going to the stump...and whoever that is wll be the first one of you to fail and go back to the academy disgrace….”

Seeing that he had their full attention Kakashi places the bells on his belt.. “Now..you may use any of your ninja weapons..and come at me as through you mean to kill me…”

“But Sensei..that’s so dangerous!”

Sakura blushes when she notices the other three staring at her with disbelief and becomes quite..

“Then now..Get ready...get set...Go!”

He watches as the kids jumps away..he hums..

_ “At least they know how to hide…” _ he then he sighs at the sight of the golden fox who was grinning with her sharp fangs.

“Its time for the match to begin!”

Kakashi sighs, “ _ Damn it..he had to take after you huh Kushina-Nee?” _

“You know this is the wrong way a ninja is supposed to act..”

“The only wrong thing is your hair!” Naruto growls before she charges at him but stops when he begins to pull something out of his pouch..she then glares her tail whipping out madly…

“Let me teach you..your fist ninjutsu skill...Taijutsu the art of the trained body..’ his eye then widen a bit when the same familiar aura he always felt when Kushina got made was aimed at him..he thought it was from Naruto but Kurama looks up..

**“So..she’s here as well..”** he snorts,  **“And she said she was worried about not being a good mother…”**

“You..you...YOU FUCKING DAMN WHITE HAIR PERV!” 

And then to the two other two Genins' surprise..she stood up on her hind legs like a human leaping into the air to send a kick.

“Monkey Tree Assault!”

_ “What kind of name is that?! What an idiot!”  _ Sakura thought not knowing that a certain blonde that was watching in the trees started glaring at her..

**_“Idiot focus on your kit’s fight!”_ **

Kakashi-Sensei ducks down still reading the book, so she turns around about to do a Monkey Strike when Kakashi is somehow behind her…

“Showing your back so many times is very poor ninjutsu..Dobe..

_ “Wait..”  _ Sasuke looks closer and his eyes widen..  _ “That's the hand sign of the tiger..but..he couldn’t be..that’s too much advance technique to use against the Dobe!”  _ Sasuke didn’t know what made him do it..it was like his Chakra jolted inside of him..

“Dobe! Get out of there! You’ll be killed!”

Naruto didn’t have anytime but to yelp as Kakashi jabs his fingers at her butt.

**“Konohagakure Village’s most sacred and secret technique! One thousand years of pain!”**

**_Poof!”_ **

To the other three surprise the fox disappear in a plume of smoke..before Kakashi-Sensei did a motion with his hand a quickly grabs Naruto paw when she tried to grab the bells.

“The lost shinobi skill from the Forbidden scroll..the Shadow Clone Jutsu..the one you learned to defeat the traitor Mizuki..you used one to distract me so you could go after the bells...I must say..I might be starting to like you now little fox..but its still not enough!” he then throws NAruto in the water…

Kakashi was going to go back to his book..when his eye widen seeing Naruto struggling in the water “Oh shit!” 

Sasuke and Sakura watches as their Sensei dives in before he pulls Naruto out..

Naruto coughs out some water, “do you not know how to swim?”

She glares at him, “I do I just not use to swimming with 20 pounds of weight on my legs!” Kakashi blinks and then stares at her legs seeing the familiar leg warmers on..

“Where did you…” he then looks up as other Naruto jump put of the river..

_ “Shit its one of her pranks! She tricked me!” _

“If you like my Shadow Clones..” 

“Why not try..our Orb of Tornami!”

Each clone pulls out the blue glass ball and it gains a golden glow..before shooting out a wave of water at Kakashi who Naruto grabs..but them she yelps when Kakashi was replaced with a log and was hit by the wave of water…

  
  


“Oh come on! He just had to use the Kawarimi Jutsu!” Naruto grumbles, shaking her body more to get the water off as she dispells her clones..she blinks when she sees a bell shining in the grass..

**“Brat don’t think about it..its a trap..”**

Sighing because of course it would be too easy she heads back into the woods..hoping to make a new plan...her ears twitch when she hears Sakura’s scream of mortification..

**“Guess that pink hair bitch couldn’t see underneath the underneath…”**

_ “Underneath..the underneath..ok I got to think this through..from what the books papa told me..there has never been a two-men squad..its always been a three men squad..so why did..unless he want to see if we ignore his orders and work together as a team! _

**“Now you're using that brain of yours!”**

They both then hear Sakura’s scream again..

_ “Maybe I should try to talk to Sasuke-Teme first..” _

**“Good idea…”**

When they found the Uchiha they couldn’t help but laugh as Sasuke-Teme was now stuck in the ground with only his head out..

“Would you stop laughing at me and get me out Dobe!” snickering and wiping a corner of her eye she begins to dig while explaining..

“Ok I know this is pretty hard to believe but Iruka-Sensei was right I’ve been studying to catching up,” Sasuke glares at her.

“What does this have to do with anything?”

“Well the books I’ve read told me there has always been three-men teams, never two-men! So Kakashi-Sensei must be lying!”

She then grabs his arm after digging so much and drags him out..

“Why would he lie?”

“Looking underneath the underneath!” at Sasuke stare Naruto sighs, “He wants us to work together even if only two people pass! He doesn’t want to follow all his orders!”

Sasuke stares but then nods, “So what’s the plan?”

“Well first we need to get Sakura on board..sorry about this but she won’t listen to me but if you said its your plan..”she then groans when she hears the bell..

“Damn it..”

Her eyes were twitching as she sat on her haunches..she was leash to the wooden post, “Why am I tied to the post!?”

“Because you decided to trick me by making me think you drowned..anyway I have an announcement..about this exercise”

_ “I..I don’t think I’m going to like this..” _

* * *

“None of you have to worry about being sent back to the academy...all of you are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless..none of you will ever be Shinobi!”

The three kids stare with wide eyes..and Naruto growls, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIVE UP! Okay so none of us got one of your stupid little bells..but why should we quit over that!”

“Because not one of you..has what it takes,” that seemed to piss off Sasuke as he then charges Kakashi-Sensei..but in a flash she was on the ground, Kakashi-Sensei having his foot on Sasuke’s head.

“Don’t step on Sasuke! Get off of him!” Sakura screeches but she shives when Kakashi-Sensei glares at her..

“Are you three trying to make fun of the Shinobi with your behavior? Did you ever wonder for one minute..why you were divided into teams?”

“Its Teamwork!” Kakashi blinks at that and tilts his head at Naruto..

“So..you figured it out..kinda shocks me the Dobe of your class did..” Sakura glares at the fox but Naruto ignores her.

“ITs why I went to Sasuke-Teme..I know at least he would listen to me and let me explain..if I got him to work with me then I would have gotten Sakura to work with me because I would have let Sasuke-Teme explain it to her..then the three of us would have thought of a plan and come at you to get to the bells..you would have passed us even if we didn’t since Konoha is one of the only ninja villages that focuses on Teamwork..its what we are known for..”

“Very good Naruto-Chan!” she blushes at the eye-smile that Kakashi gives her but Sakura scoffs.

“Then if we were expected to work as a team why are there only two bells!? Your preaching teamwork but you played us against each other!”

“Of course the task was to cause dissension in your ranks...the situation was set up to reveal which one of you..would set aside your individual interested and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all..it seems only Naruto saw that and was able to convince Sasuke but it was too late…”

“If Naruto came to me I would..”

“No you wouldn’t..Naruto knows you too well...if it was only her you would ignore her just like she did when her and her clones were fighting me..your too focused on Sasuke and you actually told me you hate Naruto...she was thinking about the whole team..even hoping to manipulate you to work together..a person just thinking for themselves is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger..you might as well kill them yourself..for example..” he then pulls out a kunai and places at Sasuke’s neck.

“Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!”

Naruto doesn’t blame Kakashi-Sensei for this..even she thought Sakura wouldn’t do it..but at that moment her eyes widen and she pulls on the rope leash as Sakura draws out her own kunai and was about to go to her throat…

Sasuke’s eyes widen at the sight before he headbutt Kakashi sensei in the face forcing him to let him go before he runs towards Naruto with his own Kunai..he cuts the rope just as he grabs Naruto and does a Kawarimi Jutsu to replace both of them with a log..he looks down to see Naruto shivering and panting..the girl’s blue eyes daze..

_ “Shit..she must be remembering how she died..” _

“Oi..Dobe..I need you to follow my breathing ok..you need to calm down..in..and out..in..and out..” he felt relief when the Dobe begins to breath along with him..not knowing that a certain fox was talking to her..

**“Listen to the Little Uchiha brat..just keep breathing..she won’t hurt you..your parents won’t let her…”**

Kakashi stares with a widen eye..”It..it can’t be..your..your dead..” he then grows angry.. “How dare you..” he becomes silent as the man that was holding a passed out Sakura uses a jutsu that only two people should use it..he couldn’t help but fall onto his knees tears streaming down his face..

“Sen-Sensei…”

“Kakashi..its good to see you...I wish it was at a better time than seeing you tell one of your students to kill my daughter..” at this Kakashi gulps.. “But..I think my wife wants to talk to you~”

Kakashi turns with fear in his eye at the very familiar sight of Kushina with her eyes white in anger and her hair split up in nine strands..like the the Kyuubi..he pales and turns to his Sensei who made two clones to pick up Sasuke and Naruto.

“Sensei! Please! Don't do this! Please don’t! Please!”

“Sorry Kakashi! I need to talk to Hiruzen..and find out whose idea it was to let this..girl be on my daughter’s team...good luck Kakashi-Kun~” he then disappears with his signature move..Kakashi couldn’t help but shiver…

“Kakashi..you are so dead…” he turns to Kushina when he hears her crack her knuckles..

**“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kakashi is in big trouble..poor scarecrow mama is mad at you!
> 
> also yes I made Gai a realtive to Minato and Naruto..I am not sorry..I think its funny!
> 
> Thats all I have to say..I hope you all enjoy this fic!


	3. The Official Team 7; Journey to Wave Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! I'm really enjoying this fic and I hope you all as well..espically since I'm trying to find ways to change peoples futures..you'll find out what i'm doing in this fic..anyway I hope you all enjoy! Leave me a review when you are all done!

Hiruzen sighs as he rubs his temples, he clearly wishes he could grab his pipe. He had just finished lunch with Iruka and Minato and Kushina who were worried about the Team Naruto was placed in when his council had trapped him in his office. He glares at Danzo who was smirking at him..

“Hiruzen? Are you even listening to us!? How are you so sure that they are Minato and Kushina? We all saw their dead bodies, how can you even say those imposters..” Koharu stills and becomes silent when her old teammate glares at her.

“Do you not think I made sure that it was really them? I have my most trusted medical team checking them and Inochi checking over their minds..it 100% them..”

“But are you really sure? Maybe it's a trick?” Homura asks but he turns to Danzo who shakes his head.

“No because then Minato wouldn’t have the Kyuubi in him,” at the two elders blinks he explains, “When the Lord Fourth sealed the Kyuubi in his daughter he couldn’t seal all of it in her so he sealed the Yang Chakra in her while sealing the Yin Chakra in him..it was kept a secret to all but me, the Third and Lord Jiraya..if Minato was a fake he wouldn’t have his half of the Kyuubi in him,” the Elders blinks and nod at Danzo making Hiruzen sigh..

“And about Naruto..is she alright?” If it was anyone else who asked that Hiruzen would have been suspicious but Hiruzen knew that Koharu has a soft spot for the youngest Uzumaki..she was Kushina’s Jonin mentor of her Genin team and was the most upset to learn that Naruto had became an orphan..

“She's fine..a little traumatized since she..you know died,” all four of them wince at that, “But luckily the Kyuubi was able to save her..even if it meant giving her a body of Chakra and making her into a Bijuu..but with Kushina and Minato not only being there but also teaching her about her Clans..she doesn’t really have time to focus on it..”

Homura nods, “And Kushina doesn’t have time to beat up the villagers on how they treated Naruto..” they all then grew pale at the familiar screams that echo through the village…

“Oh God who pissed off Kushina?” Hiruzen stoods up but he stops when a yellow light flashes into the room. When the light faded away it showed Minato holding the still passed out Sakura with two clones who were holding Sasuke and Naruto. Koharu’s eyes widened at the sight of Naruto who was shaking, breathing heavily and her eyes glazed. She quickly goes over to the clone and Naruto and begins to softly speak to the fox with horns, telling her that she was alright now..that she was in the Hokage’s office. Hiruzen knowing that Koharu has Naruto as the clone gave his daughter to the elder turns to Minato.

“What happened?” It was years of practice that he didn’t flinch at Minato’s glare.

“What happened Sarutobi-San was that this..girl,” he holds up Sakura, “just tried to kill my daughter during her Bell Test. Kakashi was trying to prove a point about Teamwork and I guess he was trying to set an example in what happened with Obito but this girl really tried to slash Naruto's throat..” the others then still at hearing another scream of pain..

“And I guess Kushina does not agree with that little plot that Kakashi did,”

Minato nodded at the Third before dropping Sakura onto the floor, “Now Sarutobi..why did you put this girl on my daughters’ team..no way is she the Kunochi of the Year…”

“She is…” Minato looks over to the Uchiha and sees the resemblance of his old teammate Mikoto but blinks at that..

“Sarutobi what the fuck had happen with the Academy? If I remember fan girls were cut off before the final year..”

The Third sighs, feeling his headache getting bigger, “After your death...the Civilian Council made some changes to the Academy..their excuse was to get more ninja..”Danzo scoffs clutching his cane..

“As if that helped it just led to more deaths..but there was nothing that Hiruzen could do..”

Minato sighs, “First thing I’m doing when I take back the title of Hokage is changing the Academy back to where it use to be..meaning learning morse codes, foregin and domestic sign language, basic First Aid..oh and I’m also adding Tree Walking and Water Walking to the lesson plans..” the elders nodded at that since it was the original lesson plan before Hiruzen took back the title of Hokage.

“Now..about Team 7..Naruto and Sasuke pass..those two were about to work together and if they had enough time Sasuke would had told this..girl the plan and she would had at least work with them because of Sasuke..but this girl will not pass..I don’t even want her as a ninja…”

“Agree..if she so casually tried to kill a Teammate..” Hiruzen shakes his head, “But Team 7 does need another team member to replace her..” The Third looks over to Danzo as he walks up.

“I have someone in mind..he’s older but his team has recently been promoted so he needs a new Team,” 

Hiruzen narrows his eyes at this but nods at this, “Maybe an older team member would work out better with this Team,” Minato nods and looks down to Sakura who groans waking up.

“Oh..what hit me…” she yelps in pain when someone grabs her Hitai-ate, pulling some strands of her hair, “Hey! Give that back! That’s mine!” she pales at the fact that she had just yelled at the Lord Hokage..not noticing that Minato had dispelled his clones and hid in the shadows.

“Sakura Haruno, I the Lord Third hereby declare that you are forbidden from ever being a ninja..you have lost your rank in dishonor..”

Sakura’s eyes widened, tears in the corner of her eyes, “But..why? You should be praising me! That thing!” she points at Naruto who flinches, “shouldn’t even be a kunoichi! It should be locked up or killed!”

She then flinches at the killing intent she feels, almost fainting. But..a bit of anger begins to grow in he..more than she ever felt..she felt her other self growling in anger..

* * *

Naruto’s ears twitch hearing her dad morse coding, nodding to Koharu she jumps down and nudges Sasuke’s shoulder. When the Uchiha looks at her she nods her head to the door and he nods, both of them leaving Sakura to her fate..

“So..I guess we’re a team now?” Naruto looks at Sasuke-Teme and nods…

**“Oh dear father..you two are being so awkward..”**

_“Well it's not my fault..I didn’t expect him to actually save me...we usually fight all the time…”_ she then blinks as she watches Sasuke-Teme walk away..

“Ok..I’m just going home now,” she jumps a bit when she feels arms wrap around her and yips but calms down when she notices it was her father. He smiles down at her, “Come on kiddo..lets go home..”

Naruto nods as she holds tightly to him as he uses his Hiraishin and finds themselves back home. Naruto blinks at the sight of Kakashi groaning on the floor in pain..with many bruise before she found herself in her mother’s arms.

“Oh my baby girl! I’m so sorry that mean old Kakashi made you go through that! But I promise you! Mama made sure he learned his lesson!”

Naruto couldn’t help but smile..it felt nice..not being alone anymore..

**“Oi! What am I? Chop liver!?”**

_“Well the fact that I only knew you for just a week..”_ she giggles hearing Kurama’s chuckles..

* * *

**The next day-Training Ground 3**

Naruto scratches at her ear with her hind leg as her and Sasuke waited for their Sensei..and their new team mate..Naruto was trying to calm herself down.

**“It will be alright brat..your old man made sure the Monkey Leader won’t make the same mistake again…”**

_“I know..but I’m still worried..lots of people..don’t really like me..I think the only ones who do are from the clans..”_ she then looks up when she sees Saskue stand up.

They sat there quietly together before her ears pricked up, “So...how is the fourth Hokage alive..and your dad?” Naruto shrugs at this.

“I..honestly don’t know..Mizuki-teme told me there was another way to pass the exam if I stole a scroll from Hokage-Jiji office..but I didn’t know that was a lie and the scroll was the forbidden scroll..and well he then killed me before Iruka-Sensei could find me..and my blood got on the scroll..Hokage-Jiji had others look over it but whatever brought them back is gone now,” she fidgets on her paws feeling his anger and sadness, before she looks over seeing Kakashi with an older boy walking behind him

“Good morning my little two Rookies!” Kakashi waves at the two glarining Genin “You two this is Kabuto Yakushi..he’ll be your teammate..”

“Wait..he’s a Genin? But he looks..” she stops and blushes but Kabuto waves his hand.

“Oh don’t fret Naruto-Chan..I know I am much older than what Genins are usually..but the Chunin Exams are very hard..if we are able to take it ..it will be the eight time I’ll be taking it,”

**“He sucks..”**

_“Kurama that’s not nice!”_

**“Brat..I’m not nice!”**

“What Kabuto is saying is true..but his old teammates pass so he has been assigned to our team..so Team 7 is now official..while Kabuto has taken this step you two have taken now just enter the true meaning of being a ninja..a true Shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings..in a ninja’s world those who disobey the rules are trash..but those who abandoned their comrades..are worse than trash..I learned that from my own teammate..Obito Uchiha..” Sasuke seems surprise at the mention of an Uchiha 

_“That’s..really cool..”_ Naruto thought which made Kurama scoff..

“Now..its time for training!” Naruto begins to jump up and down.

“Oh! What are we going to do Sensei? Are you going to teach us?” 

Kakashi couldn’t help but eye-smile, “I’m going to teach you how to climb trees!” Kabuto couldn’t help but snort at the looks of disbelief on the two Rookies faces.

“What a waste of time..how can climbing trees qualify as training if we already know how to?” Sasuke deadpanes as he sticks his hands in his pockets.

“Well if you listen..this is not any ordinary tree climbing..you two aren’t allowed to use your hands!” Seeing the two rookies being confused he looks over at Kabuto, “Can you show them what I mean?”

Kabuto smiles softly and nods and Naruto’s mouth drops open as Kabuto begins to walk on the trunk of the tree.

“He’s climbing..with his legs and feet...that is so cool!”

Kakashi chuckles, “That’s pretty much to it..focus all of the energy of your chakra towards the sole of your feet..or paws in the case of our miss kitsune here..and use that power to cling to the trunk..when you have mastery over your own chakras, this is the kind of thing you can accomplish!”

“But Kakashi-Sensei..how will this make us stronger?”

“You see Naruto..it's to master your chakra control,” Naruto groans when Kabuto says this.. “It will teach you to use no more than what is necessary..but to maximize its effectiveness in where and how its applied. That subtle control is the most critical aspect of every jutsu and technique you’ll ever apply.”

Kakashi-Sensei nods at Kabuto’s explanation, “Its also the most difficult skill for even a Master ninja to command. The type of tree climbing we are doing here requires the most fine and delicate application of chakra imaginable. Especially since the bottom of the foot is an area where it is most difficult to manipulate one’s Chakra..in other words..if you can master the control needed for this skill, no jutsu should ever be beyond you..at least in theory...while the secondary objective is to build enough stamina necessary to complete your task once the chakra has been focus..”

Kabuto smiles before he drops down making Naruto yip but she sighs when he lands on his feet. He pushes up his glasses, “If you think it looks hard, its even more difficult..to maintain Chakra when using ninjutsu..in battle circumstances are constantly changing, and a true shinobi has to be able to manipulate and maintain their Chakra on the fly, if he ever hopes to prevail. The time you need to stand around trying to summon and control your own powers is a luxury you won’t have..so while you are climbing those trees..you’ll also be mastering skills that will save your lives..”

Kakashi-Sensei nods at Kabuto before throwing Naruto and Sasuke a kunai. “So for the first three hours we will be doing this, then the next three hours I’ll be teaching you morse code along with foregin and domestic sign language .. at least on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Naruto on Tuesday and Thursday you will be working with Hana Inuzuka and her animal nins so they can teach you how to use your new senses.” Naruto nods at this before Sasuke blinks when Kakashi turns to him, “You’ll be going to learn Hayate Gekko to learn kenjutsu from during Tuesday and Thursday. Those times will be done during the first six hours.. I won’t have you learn anything else but that until both of you can reach the top of the tree..the other six hours will be for D-Rank missions,”

Naruto looks over at Kabuto who shives, “Are D-Rank missions bad Kabuto?” 

The nineteen year old gives the horned fox a wobbly smile, “You..have no idea..”

Kakashi chuckles, “Now no more talking..it’s time for action!” he then throws two kunai at Naruto and Sasuke, Use the Kunai blades to score the bark at the highest point you can climb to. It will serve as a reminder for later. Your goal is to make a mark on a higher spot each time you climb. I don’t expect either of you to reach the treetop on your first try. A running start will probably give enough momentum for a good first effort..”

Naruto grabs the kunai in her mouth, “No sweat Sensei! I know I can do it!” she giggles at Sasuke’s glares before she concentrates..

_“Ok..focus..my Chakra in my feet…”_ with eyes slightly glowing she runs towards the tree..but just as she places one paw onto the bark..it exploded sending her flying. She yelps in pain as her back hits another tree. She whines and then growls when she here Kurama laughing his nine tails off.

**“BHAHAHAHAHA OK BRAT THAT WAS HILARIOUS!”**

_“It was not! And why did the tree exploded!”_

Kurama wipes a tear from his eye and still snickers, **“Brat..it s going to be much harder for you to control your chakra..your whole body is made of Chakra..so..”**

_“Lots of boom..just great,”_ she glares at the tree before she hears a grunt..she snickers a bit seeing that Sasuke had fallen onto his back.

**“And he didn’t use enough Chakra,”**

Kabuto smirks at the sight but then blinks when he feels Kakashi-Sensei staring at him.

“You think you're not going to do anything? I’m going to train you so hard that the next time you take the Chunin Exams you will pass,” then to Kabuto’s horror Kakashi’s nin dogs appear as the Jonin holds up a recorder. A familiar song that Kabuto recognizes was used in a prank video during the days of old..where two people dress up as Nuns, one a regular nun the other a scary white robe wearing one which scared the people they were pranking...when the song said run..

Kabuto started running as the dogs chased him, Kakashi-Sensei yelling out to run laps around the village. And that was how it was for the next month. Training to master their Chakra, learning how to talk without their voices,Naruto learning how to use her new body while Sasuke learns to use a sword. Kabuto also taught them during their breaks about plants that were edible and could be used for healing. We also bonded even though it was somewhat hard with Sasuke..

On the weekends Naruto learned seals from her mother while learning more of the Namikaze Taijutsu from her father and Gai-Oji-san on her days off. So it wasn’t hard to believe that she couldn’t meet up with the other members of Rookie Eight.

Then..there were..the D-Ranks…

* * *

“How far is the target?” Naruto’s ear twitch as the earpiece wiggles in her ear.She sniffs the air smelling the target before she sights it, “Five meters and closing..how much longer until we strike?”

“I’m in position,” Sasuke mutters and Kabuto does as well.

“So am I..

“Then..Go!”

Naruto lunges out of the bushes, killer intent leaking out of her body as she pounces on their target. She grits her teeth in pain as she was scratch in the face. Growling and hisses she wrestles with the enemy..

Which..was a cat...with a bow…

**“Oh..this is so embarrassing..the others will never let me hear the end of it if they found out my jailer can’t even beat a cat!”** Kurama grumbles placing a hand on his face.

“Make sure that our target has a ribbon on it’s right ear that says Tora. Make sure there is no mistake. Sasuke glares at nothing but he walks over while the cat was being distracted by Naruto.

“Target confirm,” Kabuto sighs in relief at that..as his hands glow green as he heals the many scratches from their first few attempts in catching Tora.

Then Kakashi, Kabuto and Sasuke all flinched at the loud roar that Naruto gave out, “CAN WE HAVE A MISSION THAT DOESN’T LEAVE ME WITH A CAT BEATING AT MY FACE THIS HURTS YOU KNOW!”

* * *

Soon all three Genin were in the Mission Room and were glaring at the cat who was being squished by her owner.

“My poor little Tora! Good little Kitty-kitty! Mama was so worried about you! I could have died!”

_“I love animals..but that’s right you evil cat..get squish..get fucking squish..”_

Hiruzen sighs as Lady Shinji pays for the mission before leaving with Tora.

“Now..the next mission for team 7 will be..hmm to babysit for the council of elders..to run errands to the neighboring village..to help dig sweet potatoes…”

Each mission just got Naruto more and more angry..Kurama couldn’t help but snicker and waits for the show.

“THAT IS ENOUGH! GIVE US A REAL MISSION FOR GOD’S SAKE GRAMPS! SOMETHING THAT ACTUAL NINJAS DO!”

_“The dobe has a point..”_ Sasuke couldn’t help but think but he doesn’t say anything as he looks out the window. 

Kabuto sighs pushing up his glasses, _“Well..it would give me more information about Sasuke to give to Orochimaru-Sama….”_

Kakashi sighs, “ _Be grateful with what you are getting..”_

Iruka-Sensei who was helping Lord Third stands up and glares at Naruto, “Don’t be a fool! You are only a beginner! Everyone starts out doing grunt work. Its where you get experience. So you can work your way up to bigger things!”

“We’ve done tons of small stuff, can we get some action?” she then yips when Kakashi-Sensei bonks her on the head and she glares at him, “You better hope I don’t tell mom you did that!” Naruto smirks at seeing Kakashi paling and holding up his hands begging her not to tell.

Hiruzen sighs, _“Just one more month..thats all I need..and then Minato can take back this stupid job and I’ll finally be free from the dreaded paperwork..”_ taking a smoke from his pipe he sighs, “Apparently Naruto needs an explanation of what these duties are...you see, every day our village get many requests…

“For everything, from babysitting to assassinations..we take that tremendous variety..and sort them into categories from A to D based on the degree of skill they require. We have divided the shinobi into classes, Hokage, Jonin, Chunin, Genin and of course the Academy Students, base on their level of skills. After we the upper echelon have sorted all the requests..we distribute them those of the level ability deemed most appropriate..and if the ninja in question completes those duties successfully..then the grateful person they have helped pays them a fee..thus far..the three of you have only just attained the lowest rank..level D tasks are the best you can aspire to…”

Naruto blinks, “Well I think that the academy students should take the D-Ranks..it probably teaches them about all this stuff...about missions..then you can have the Genins take the C-Ranks at least..” all of them stare at Naruto with wide eyes…

_“Why didn’t we think of that…”_

Naruto rolls her eyes, “Anyway I don’t want to hear this! All you old farts,” Kabuto couldn’t help but snort as the Hokage and his elders glare at the human size fox, “does is apologize and then give me a lecture,” she then stands up tall, her eyes glowing with determination, “But it’s not fair! There’s more to me than the trouble making screwup the old man thinks I am! Heck we been training for a month now and today me and Sasuke finally got to the top of the tree! We’re ready to prove ourselves!”

Iruka blinks, “Tree climbing? Wow..Kakashi-San must be training you hard...usually Jonin Senseis don’t start tree climbing until after their first C-Rank,” Hiruzen nods at this and looks to Kakashi.

“And I always thought you would be lazy Kakashi? What changed your mind?” Kakashi shiver remembering his little _talk_ with Kushina-Nee-San

* * *

_Flashback_

_“Listen here Kakashi and listen well..you be actually teaching your team or so help me i will stick up this sword up your ass that it will be coming out of your damn mouth! And I’ll burn your stupid porn as well!”_

_“Not my books!”_

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Kakashi just rubs his head and looks to the side but looks back when the Hokage chuckles, “Well since you put it that way..I will permit you to attempt a C-Rank mission-usually reserved for shinobi of the Chunin Rank...the protection of a certain individual..”

Naruto bounces up and down, “Who?! Who a Lord? A Princess?” 

Hiruzen chuckles in how happy she looks before calling out the person who enters and the smell coming off him makes Naruto's nose hurt.

The male who entered the Mission room had grey hair with glasses. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a purple obi wrapped around his middle and brown pants. A rope was also wrapped around his forehead but what got her nose was the bottle of alcohol that he was drinking. He scratches at his beard as he stares at the group.

“These team that you are giving me look like a bunch of brats...and what is that thing, some kind of rat?”

**“BRAT LET ME THE FUCK OUT SO I CAN KILL THIS HUMAN! HOW DARE HE, I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, THE BEST OF ALL THE BIJUU! HOW DARE HE CALL ME A RAT!”**

_“He was calling me that idiot!”_ but Naruto was trying to kill the old man but Kakashi-Sensei was holding her back.

“No killing the client Naruto…” he sighs already feeling a headache..before he plops the kitsune between the two boys. “Alright go home and get some supplies, we’ll be gone for about a least a week or so..kunais, shurikens, and ninja tools...and of course any food you want to bring if its reasonable..”

Their client stares at them, “I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown..until I am safely back in my own country where I will be building my next bridge you’ll all be expected to protect me with your own life!”

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

“Wait..a C-Rank..wow that’s amazing Sasuke,” Mikoto giggles as her son does the grunt that Uchihas are known for. Smiling softly she goes behind him and hugs him which makes his freeze.

“I’m so proud of you..I know your father would be too…” Sasuke sighs and lets his mother hug him. He blinks when she puts something in his hand. Looking down he at first thought it was a shuriken..but it wasn’t. It was made of gold and had a ruby in the middle. Mikoto smiles at her son.

“This is the Star Hanabi..it's been in my family for many years..I want you to promise me if you are in trouble that you’ll use it…”

Sasuke grips the Star Hanabi in his hand and looks to his mother..before he nods..” Of course..”

* * *

**Uzumaki-Namikaze House**

“So we make this symbol here and it makes the seal into a barrier seal. If we didn’t then the seal would just slow down the attacker but not stop them completely,” Naruto nods her head watching her mother slowly paint on the scroll memorizing the seals that she was making.

Kushina smiles at her daughter, before she hands her the brush, “Think you can do it?” the fox nods her head and slowly paints on her blank scroll. She smiles more when she sees that her daughter got it right for the first time. “I told you there is nothing to worry about! Your a natural just like any Uzumaki!”

Naruto fur got hotter and she rubs her head, “Well..after so many years of people saying that I’m stupid..” she then steps back when her mom’s hair did that hair splitting..

**“Brat..your telling this to her on purpose aren’t you..you know that she going to make the villager’s life hell when her and your old man are allowed to show their faces in a month,”**

Naruto smirks a bit, _”You know me so well,”_ before she makes a few more barrier seals and then rolls up the scrolls before placing it in her bag..she then stares at the Orb of Tornami and sighs.

_“After so many years..I have stuff that..belongs to my family..my heritage...and when the month is over..I..I can finally show them..the real me..”_

She shakes her head and closes her bag but she feels happy..especially when she felt Kurama rumble in her mind...she then looks up to see her mom hugging her while her dad ruffles her head between her two ears.

They wish her luck and she smiles before she grabs her bag and leaves. Getting to the village gate, Sasuke and Kabuto were already there along with Tazuna.

“Hey geezer! I need you to stand still for a second!” the old man glares at her as he puts down his bottle but he blinks when she grabs one of her scrolls.

“What’s that Dobe?” Naruto smirks at the Teme before opening the scroll and pressing the inside to Tazuna’s back..counting to one minute before she takes it off she nods as the seal glows on his back before it fades.

“Its a barrier seal..if someone tries to attack him it makes a barrier around him keeping him safe..this might just a regular mission with bandits but its a smart move! Good thinking Naruto!” her mouth drops when she turns to see Kakashi=Sensei eye smiling at her…

“You're not late!”

**“Ok...did Shukaku learn how to fly with his wind release?”**

Kakashi-Sensei smiles, “I’m not going to be late on important missions like this Naruto-Chan..now,” he then looks to the others..blinking a bit at seeing the star with the red ruby hanging around Sasuke’s neck.

_“Huh..haven’t seen that in awhile..”_ Shaking his head he grips tighter on his backpack, “Ok..then lets go!”

Naruto’s tail wag and she smiles as she leaps through the gate..she sniffs at the air and the ground making Kabuto chuckle, “What’s gotten into you Naruto-Chan?”

Naruto smiles, “Its my first time out of the village! There’s so many sights, smells and sounds!” she then growls at Tazuna when he says, “Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool!”

“There’s no reason for concern..I am a Jonin and Kabuto while a Genin has been on many missions before..”

_“This guy must be the worse clent in the History of our village..”_

**“That might be true..but at least it better than catching that damn cat..”**

_“That’s true…”_

* * *

They walk in silence before Naruto gets annoyed, “Hey Tazuna..you came from the Land of Waves..right?”

“What of it?” nodding at that she turns to Kakashi-Sensei, “Sensei..are there Ninja in that Country too?”

Kakashi shakes his head, “No not in the Land of Waves..but as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures most other lands have their own Hidden Village where a Ninja Clan resides,” 

Kabuto walks up to Naruto and nods to the fox before he opens up a scroll showing a map of the countries.

“For most of the Countries on this Continent, the Ninja Villages serve as the Military Force. They protect their own people and handle the ongoing relationships with neighboring Countries. Yet, the Villages do not answer to the Rulers of their Native Countries. Instead they are on equal footing with the Government. In the case of very small Island NAtions where an invasion will be hard to mount, a Ninja Village is regarded as unnecessary, among the various Ninja Village, in particular, those located in the lands of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna and Iwa are large-and their strength is immense. Those are called The Five Great Lands of Shinobi, they are the only places where the Shinobi Leader calls themselves a Kage..or Shadow,” Kabuto then points at a spot in each nation..where each village was supposedly be..

Konohagure No Sato-Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the Land of Fire 

Kirigakure No Sato- Village Hidden in the Mist, in the Land of Water.

Kumogakure No Sato- Village Hidden in the Clouds, in the Land of Lightning.

Sunogakure No Sato- Village Hidden in the Sand, in the Land of Wind.

Iwagakure No Sato- Village Hidden in the Stones, in the Land of Earth.

Kabuto smiles, “These legendary Leaders, Hokage- or Fire Shadow- Mizukage-Water Shadow, Raikage-Lightning Shadow, Kazekage-Wind Shadow and Tsuchikage-Earth Shadow are known to ninja everywhere as the Five Shadows..the ultimate commanders of all the tens of thousands of Shinobi throughout the world.

**“I don’t see anything great about that old monkey..nothing is better than a Bijuu..”**

Kabuto rolls up the map, “That’s why we won’t be seeing any other ninjas on this mission..there’s no reason to..” Naruto then blinks when she feels guilt and turns to see Tazuna walking by with his head down..she notices that Sasuke was watching him too. 

But then something really catches her eyes…

**“Brat..be careful..there shouldn’t be any puddles..its hasn’t rain..”**

Naruto nods as she walks by the puddle and then her ears twitch as she hears a sound. Turning around she sees two men forming out of the puddle before one leaps into the air backwards. Both of them were wearing a claw gauntlet with a chain connecting them..it was only for a moment before the chain was wrapped around Kakashi-Sensei..

“One done..” 

Naruto’s eyes widen..her body shivers remembering her death.

**“Brat snap out of it! They're going to come after you next!”** Kurama was right because she soons finds them behind her.

“Second one done..” Just as they were about to wrap the chain around her, Sasuke pulls out a shuriken and Kunai. The shuriken latches the chain onto a tree while he then throws the kunai through the hole in the shuriken, locking the chain from use.

“Fuck..it won’t come lose..” one of them sasy but soon he and his partner looks up seeing that Saskue was now sitting on top of their gauntlets. He then grabs both of their wrists before kicking them in the face. The two glare before unlatching the chain from their gauntlets..one of them going for Tazuna the other going for Naruto…

Naruto blinks in shock when Kabuto was soon in front of her..his hands glowing blue which then hits the shoulder of the man who cries out in pain. Naruto was shocked because it looked like he didn’t do anything but Kabuto smiles down at her..

“Chakra scalpels..unlike regular scalpel these can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an opening wound.. This man isn’t moving for awhile”

Naruto was amazed but her attention turns back to Tazuna who cries out as the other attacker goes to attack him but the seal then glows on his back before a blue barrier appears in front of him sending the person backwards.

**“Brat you need to snap out of it! Are you a ninja or not! I know you're not over what happened with Mizuki! But you need to act now...are you a Kunochi or are you a scaredy cat! FIGHT DAMN IT!”**

Naruto’s eyes widen before she growls..and she lunges on all fours. The male was preoccupied and was about to attack Tazuna again so he didn’t notice Naruto..

“GOZU!” was heard through the clearing..before a loud snapping sound was heard..

Naruto opens her eyes..not realizing she had close them..her eyes widen in fear and shock at the sight of what she did...in her mouth was the neck of the male..her mouth opens up the male dropping onto the floor. Naruto gulps as the eyes of the male stare at her..with glaze eyes..

The eyes of a dead body..

Naruto gags.she could taste blood in her mouth..the males blood..she didn’t hear Sasuke yelling at her as the other male went to attack her even though one arm was in pain..she did hear though his grunt when Kakashi-Sensei appears having hit him in the stomach.

Naruto turns to see where Kakashi-Sensei’s body was suppose to be but sees that it was just a pile of logs,

**“He used the Kamawari….smart man..for a human..”**

Naruto was still shivering, her eyes widened in fear before she looks up to see Kakashi-Sensei rubbing her ear, “I’m sorry Naruto..I know its not easy..your first kill..but you need to learn..its better to do it now instead of a major battle where your on your own..but I want you to know this..you are no monster you did exactly what a ninja did...I know you may not feel it but I am proud of you Naruto,” 

Naruto sniffs a bit before she takes a shuddering breath. She watches as Kakashi ties up the other one to a tree..

_“But..if it wasn’t for Kurama..I wouldn’t been able to do anything...he didn’t even break a sweat...but he still managed to save my life..”_

**“Brat he has been through a lot..more than you probably..so it isn’t surprising that he wasn’t scared..”**

“Are you ok? You big scaredy cat” Naruto hisses at him making Kabuto chuckle before all three turn to Kakashi-Sensei.

“Tazuna-San…” the bridge builder freezes a bit, staring at Kakashi-Sensei…

“W-What is it?”

“Our attackers are Chunin from Kirigakure-the Village Hidden in the Mist..they are shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved. Even at the cost of their own lives. Obviously they were waiting for us..the sun is out and it hasn’t rain for several days..so they’re shouldn’t be any puddles on the ground…”

“If you knew all that why did you let those creeps attack you!” Tazuna yells but then gulps when Kakashi stares at him.

“I could have killed them at any time..but..I intended to find out who their real target was..”

Tazuna pales at that..

“You didn’t say that Shinobi would be seeking to take your life..the mission that was relayed to Lord Hokage was that you have an escort to protect against any bandits or thieves..in any case..it's clear this is more than even a B-Rank Mission. To protect you from ordinary dangers until you complete your bridge would be a simple thing..but if you expected to be target of an ninja assault..this is beyond question that this would have been classified-and priced as a mission for Jonin..you may have your reason..but its never a good idea lie when your asking for help..as it is it this task falls far beyond of the job we were assigned..”

Tazuna clenches his fists...his body shaking..

“We..we should hear what he has to say..”

Tazuna stares at the fox in amazement as she walks over to the dead body..grabbing the gauntlet on his hand before doing the same to the alive one..he..he couldn’t believe it..she was giving him a chance…

“I..I can feel emotions...you're scared..but not for yourself..you’re scared for someone else,” Naruto states, making Tazuna nod…

“I..I do have something to say..a very scary man is after my life…”

Kakashi-Sensei raises an eyebrow, “A Scary man?”

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Obito growls wanting to grab his hair..he just learned that the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi..the daughter of his old sensei..was turned into a Biju after she was killed by her idiotic sensei…

“Fuck..fuck fuck fuck..what is this going to do with the plan..will the Kyuubi be even able to extract from her anymore? What are we going to do..”

“Oh...I wouldn’t be worried about that..Obito…” the next thing the Uchiha knew was a amor shell ball was rammed into him..he grunts in pain..

_“That's the Sanbi..did Yagura get out of the Genjutsu?”_ but then his eyes widen as the ball uncurled itself..the human was not Yagura..

It was a female with dark brown hair that went to her shoulder and framed her face..which matched her light brown eyes..she also had rectangular purple markings on her cheeks..a symbol that she got from her mother who was from the Inuzuka clan...Obito glares trying to get out of the Genjutsu but to his shock..he couldn’t..

“It's not a Genjutsu you idiot...:”she speaks softly but he shakes his head…

“You..you can’t be real..your suppose to be..to be..”

“Dead? Like you were?” Obito flinches but looks up when she takes off his mark..showing his Sharingan eye which was pouring down tears..

“Its..its me Obito..its me Rin..”

Obito falls on his knees, crying..”How..”

“How..I really don’t know..I remember jumping into Kakashi’s Chidori so he would kill me so I wouldn;t release Isobu onto the village..I was dead and in the Pure Land..the next thing I knew I was waking up a month ago..as an adult..with Isobu inside of me again..” 

Obito blinks, “Isobu?”

Rin smiles sitting down next to him, “The Sanbi..” she holds up her hand when his eye widen, “I know..you brainwash Yagkure to get revenge for what Kirkgakure did..and that was a idiot thing to do..and he still has the Sanbi in him..at least half of him..the Yin Half..”

“The Yin Half..but still how..”

Rin shakes her head, “It doesn’t matter..Isobu says it has something to do with his old man..but right now we have more important things to do…” at Obito confused looks she groans. “Kakashi is heading to the Land of Waves and we;re going to meet up with him so you can ask Kushina and Minato-Sensei for forgiveness..” she rolls her eyes at the glare she was given before she stands up and grabs his ear making him yelp.

“I don’t care what you think because you are being manipulated and you are not realizing it so I’m going to be your damn conscious and we are going home!”

“But..I was going to be making a better world..for us! For Kakashi, you and I to live in!”

“That’s what they wanted you to think you idiot!”

**“Rin..sometimes I think you are really scary…”**

_“Shut up Isobu!”_

Neither one of them notices the black and white plant-man staring at them..nor was Zetsu noticing the pair of Rinngen eyes staring at him before they hit the ground with their staff..

All over the Continent, seven people glowed..the Bijju inside of them looked up in confusion feeling their father in the first time in many many years..before in their shock..they split into two..the copy of themselves nodded at them before hiding deeper within the seal..

**“WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!!!!!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KABUTO! OBITO! RIN!
> 
> all of you are freaking out..so I always like Kabuto..he intrests me and deservers better..so I added him to Team 7..and he going to have the Naruto healing you much early on..
> 
> also this isn't the only time we will see Sakura..
> 
> I wante dobito to be good..and I decied to bring Rin back..she has the yang half of Isobu..and then I realize something..I can keep the others alive if I split their Bijjus in half..the Yin half will be extracted while the Yang Half will stay..so they will be alive! I AM SMART! 
> 
> anyway tell me what you think..I was going to do the Zabuza fight in this but then I realize I was writing this to long so I decied to stop here! I hope you all enjoy this fic!


	4. The fight between The Demon of the Mist and Sharingan Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I updated! Sorry for the long wait I was having trouble with the Zabuza Kakashi fight! and I was also getting back into my other fandoms..(I did not know there was going to be a sequel to Inuyasha!)
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a reivew!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Xiaolin Showdown

“You failed!” the short man wearing small black sunglasses glares at the rogue shinobi that he had hired. But he almost peed in his pants when the rogue pointed his huge ass sword at him.

“Oi..stop your bitching..this time I’ll go with this head slicer cleaver and killed them,”

The short man gulps, “Are you sure? It seems the enemy has hired skilled ninjas..and I heard they even have that baby bijuu on the team! And with the failure of the Demon Brothers, they;ll be more cautious!”

The rouge groans, “Who do you think I am..I am the Demon of the Mist..Momochi Zabuza!” his eyes glare at Gato..his employer.

“And not even a baby Bijuu will stop me from doing my job!”

* * *

“This is some fog..I can’t see anything,” Kabuto whispers, keeping his voice low. The driver of the boat looks to them.

“We should see the bridge soon, Wave Country is at the foot of it,”

Naruto who, at the front of the boat, sniffs the air, and her blue eyes widen. The bridge, not even finished yet, was still huge. She kept quiet as there was a reason why they were hiding in the mist and not using the egined of the boat.

Naruto looks at the water..thinking of what the old man told them.

* * *

_ Flashback _

_ A Scary man? Kakashi-Sensei raises an eyebrow at the title and Tazuna nods. _

_ “You probably heard his name before. He’s a billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gato,” _

_ Kakashi-Sensei’s eyes widen, “You mean Gato..of Gato Shipping and Transport! The Gato! They say he is the richest man in the world! _

_ “Wait..he is?” Naruto asked, feeling Kurama paying attention. _

_ Tazuna sighs, “On the surface he may look like he is the chief executive of a shipping company..but underneath he is into drug-trafficking and is a ruthless murder who employes gangs and teams of shinobi to do his dirty work. He starts taking over companies before he ends up ruling over countries. He lives by every low and viscous trade known to man…” Tazuna sighs then pushing the weird hat he has on his head over his eyes… _

_ “A year ago he set his sight on the Land of Waves..using his wealth and violence to enter this country..before anyone realize he had taken complete control of the island’s maritime transportation and shipping..with him having a tight grip on the ocean, in an island nation like the Land of Waves, means having control of finance, the government, the people..everything..” he looks up with determination in his eyes. _

_ “The only thing he fears now is the completion of the bridge,” _

_ Kabuto nods, “It makes sense..and with you making the bridge you’re in the way..” _

_ “Then those Shinobi from before were Gato’s men?” Sasuke wonders _

_ No one noticed that Naruto was trying to hold in her growls..at the thought of such a man. _

**_“Humans..that's why I don’t like them..”_ ** _ Kurama growls in her mind,  _ **_“They always have to control something_ **

_ “But what I don’t understand is why you lied when you knew Shinobi were after you..” Tazuna sighs, taking a deep breath before he looks to Kakashi-Sensei.. “ _

_ “The Land of Waves is super poor..even our Feudal Lords has no money..of course we don’t have enough money either..not enough for the expensive B-Rank Mission..” he then looks down, “well if you quit now I will definitely be killed..but don’t worry about it! If I die my cute 10 year old grandson will just cry for days..Oh yeah and my daughter will live a sad life hating the Leaf Village forever..but it won’t be your fault! Not at all! _

_ “Well..I guess we..have no choice..” _

_ And that is how Team Seven was now doing their first B-Rank Mission. _

* * *

“Well be there soon,” Naruto looks up to see the boat rider talking to Tazuna, her ears twitching. “It looks like we avoided detection so far but..just in case we’ll take the route that has vegetation. It will make the enemies harder to find us,” Tazuna nods.

Naruto looks out as they headed into a tunnel..her one tail in the air before her eyes widen at the sight at the end of the tunnel. But she couldn’t help but shiver at the feeling in the air

**“Despitable… you can feel the despair in the air..”** Kurama growls in her mind, **“Its like a sickness,”**

“This is it for me,” the boat driver states as they get off his boat, “Good bye and good luck,” with that he starts the motor before driving away.

Tazuan waves before he turns to Team 7, “Okay..let’s get me home safely!” 

Kakashi sighs as they begin walking again but he couldn’t help but think, _ ”When they next attack it won’t be Chunin this time but elite Level Jonin..Cripes..” _

Naruto was sniffing at the ground..trying to keep her mind off her first kill when she smells something..ears prick the others stop..when she jumps into the bushes..Kakashi went to his pouch before a squeal was heard and her head pops up with a rat in her mouth..

“Really Dobe?” Sasuke sighs with a glares. Naruto blinks before swallowing the rat whole and licks her muzzle.

“What? I was hungry!”

“Naruto..we are on a mission..don’t suddenly attack when there might be someone coming after us!” Kakashi grits out but he wasn’t really angry at her..but then he turns his head towards the tree..

“Hey brat! Stop acting like a moron!” Tazuna yells

Naruto looks up and sniffs the air.. “I smell rabbit?”

“Please don’t go chasing after it, Naruto..” Kabuto then blinks when a white rabbit hops out of the bushes.. _ ”That’s a snow hare..yet it’s spring..what’s with its color..” _

“Everyone get down/  **Get down you Brat!”** Kakashi-Sensei and Kurama yells out. They all looked up to see a giant ass sword twirling towards them. Kabuto quickly grabs Tazuna pushing him to the ground as the sword pierces a tree before a male appears standing on the handle..Naruto looks up at him noticing that this male had no shirt on but had a bunch of bandages and he had no eyebrows.

Kakashi-Sensei raises an eyebrow (at least the only one we can see) “ Well..well..if it isn’t the Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi~”

_ “Rogue Ninja?” _

“ **Someone who has been exile or left their village without the intention of returning. Often because they have committed criminal attacks or to pursue other personal gains…”** Kurama states, “ **They are also known as Missing-nin,”**

“All of you stay back! He’s on a totally different level from the others that we faced..”he brings his hand up to his head band, “With him being the opponent..that things will start getting tricky if I don’t use this..” he pulls it up and Sasuke’s eyes widen.

“Well..I knew I might have to face the baby bijuu but I didn’t expect to fight Sharingan Kakashi!” Naruto glares almost missing in the fact that instead of Kakashi-Sensei missing an eye like she thought he had a bright red eye with three black tomoe.

“Get in Manji Battle Formation..Protect Tazuna-San..don’t involve yourselves in this fight..that’s the teamwork in this situation!”

“So..I guess that’s a no to giving me the old man then..well won’t this be fun~”

_ “How..how in the hell does he have that eye!” _

_ “So I’ll be able to see the fable Sharingan in action..to see why Orochimaru-Sama wants it..”  _

_ “What’s so special about Kakashi-Sensei’s eye? I thought only Sasuke’s Clan has that” _

**“Listen up brat..the Sharingan has the ability to read and defeat all types of genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu..its called the Visual Jutsu..or Dojutsu..the first ever user was Indra..the Sage’s First Born son..he was also known as the Progenitor of the Uchiha..”**

_ “So he's Sasuke's Ancestor?” _

**“Yes,”** **_“And technically is him as well..if you count Indra’s Chakra inhabiting the Little Uchiha..”_ **

“The eye is known to assess an opponent’s techniques and copy them”

After he said that mist starts to cover the area but he continues with his speech. Naruto’s ears twitch trying to pinpoint where the male was.

“When I was in the Anbu Black Ops of the Hidden Mist, search information about you was in the Bingo Book I would carry around me. There was something else in the book..about the man who copied over one thousand Jutsus..Kakashi the Copy Ninja they also called you..”

Zabuza then kneels down on his sword, easily balancing on it, “Now..let’s stop talking..I must kill that old man immediately.”

At that the Genin surround Tazuna, Naruto holding out the Orb of Tornami with Sasuke and Kabuto holding out their kunais.

“But it seems I have to get by you first Kakashi..” with that he disappears along with his sword. Naruto sniffs the air and twitches her ears in hope of finding him.

She turns her head, “He’s over there! By the water!”

She hears chuckling, “Well well..I should have known you having giant rabbit ears you would have heard..”

**“Why is everyone making fun of my ears! They do not look like a rabbit’s ears!”**

Kakashi puts his guard up as the mist begins to get thicker,  _ “He’s building up quite a bit of Chakra,” _

**“Ninja Art-Hidden Mist Jutsu!”**

“He’s gone..” Naruto whispers with wide eyes..she then sniffs the air along twitching her ears again and she growls, “Keh..the mist is too heavy for me to smell him out..and I can’t hear him,”

“Then we better be prepare,” Kabuto says keeping his eyes wide, “He’ probably go after Kakashi-Sensei first,”

“Kabuto right..Zabuza Momoochi..as a member of the Hidden Mist..he was known as the expert in silent killing..you won’t even notice him until you're dead..I haven’t mastered the use of my Sharingan..so don’t lower your guard..ok?”

Naruto gulps as the mist seems to get heavier, she grips the Orb of Tornami tiger in her paws..

“Well if we fail, we’ll only die..” Naruto looks at him with a deadpan look.

“That isn’t helping Sensei..”

* * *

They stood there for a while but just by the feeling, Naruto knew Zabuza was still there..waiting..

“The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean..so mist rises very easily..” Tazuna explains as the mist soon blocks their view of Kakashi-Sensei..

_ Eight Spots..” _ Naruto looks up hearing Zabuza speaking..she growls showing her fangs..  _ “The larynx, the spine, the lungs, the liver..” _

Kabuto growls, “He’s trying to scare us..by telling us how he could kill us..”

_ “The jugular and the subclavian veins..the kidneys, the heart..now then..which vulnerable spot would be good?” _

Naruto was so focused on trying to pinpoint where Zabuza was hiding she was shocked by the flare of Chakra that Kakashi-Sensei sent out. It blew away the mist allowing them to see again..she was shocked to see that Sasuke looked..so scared..

_ “What an intense thirst for blood..If I’ll even take a breath, or move my eyes..I will be marked and killed- that’s what I’m feeling..If I’m stuck like this for an hour..I’ll go mad...facing a Jonin’s intent to kill..this sensation is like having my life in limbo..I..I..” _ he looks up when he feels something wrapped around his wrist..and to his shock it was the Dobe..

“Will you calm down your heart team..its hard to listen when its pumping so much!” he stares at her but scoffs as he pulls his sarm away..

_ “Why did I calm down when she touched me..no why did my Chakra calmed down..” _

“Sasuke..” he looks up to his Sensei.. “Don’t worry I will protect you with my life..I will not allow my comrades to get killed,”

Naruto sighs in relief when she hear Sasuke beginning to calm down but she looks up in shock..when she hears another heartbeat..that wasn’t theirs!”

“I wonder about that…” Zabuza says right in front of Tazuna in the middle of their formation..but before Kakashi could stop him from chopping the old man into pieces, the seal on Tazuna back glows sending Zabuza flying as it felt him killer intent on the old man..

Zabuza stands up and growls seeing the glowing seal before looking at the Baby Bijuu..”Of course..an Uzumaki right? I heard only those of that Bloodline can have the Kyuubi in them..great I guess I’ll have to kill you as well to get that damn seal off the old man..”

He then chokes when a Kunai slashes at his throat but Naruto yips in shock, “Sensei! Behind you!” The first Zabuza reveals itself as a clone when it turns into a puddle of water as the second Zabuza swings his sword cutting the Sensei in half but his eyes widen that instead of blood splashing everywhere it was water.

_ “The Water Clone Jutsu..damn it he must have copy it when I was distracted by the Baby Bijuu..” _ he then stills when he feels a kunai at his throat..

“Don’t move..it’s over..”

**“It’s not..”** Kurama states as he watches through Naruto’s eyes..and Naruto agrees when Zabuza begins to laugh.

“You don’t get it do you? There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations..” he looks at Kakashi-Sensei at the corner of his eyes, “But that was impressive..to copy me when I notice the Baby Bijuu was an Uzumaki..staying in the mist..but..”

The Genin gasp when another Zabuza appears behind Kakashi-Sensei and the one in front turns into water..

“That one was a clone too!”

Zabuza begins to swing his giant sword but Kakashi ducks down before it could get him. The sword impales into the ground but Zabuza quickly turns around and kicks Kakashi sending him flying. He grabs his sword and starts to run to follow but his eyes catches something on the ground that forces him to stop.

_ “Makibishi Spikes…”  _ he then scoffs as he turns around, “How foolish..” before he does a backflip into the water.

**“Can’t believe that man got kicked..”** Naruto curls her tail around herself and gulps..

Kakashi rises from the water but he stares at it in confusion,  _ “Why is this water so heavy..”  _ he then stares up in shock as Zabuza appears behind him

**“Water Prison no Jutsu!”**

* * *

Soon Kakashi much to the Genin’s horror found himself in an orb of water,  _ “ _ Damn it..my temporary escape into the water..was a huge mistake,” he glared at Zabuza as he kept one hand inside the orb.

Zabuza chuckles, “You're caught..this is a special prison that makes it impossible for you to escape..it makes things harder having you able to act..now..I’ll deal with you later..” he makes another water clone, “Now I have to deal with the Baby Bijuu to get that seal off the old man..”

“You’re acting big wearing a headband like a ninja..but a real Shinobi is one who has hovered between life and death numerous times..”

Naruto growls her fur rising..remembering her death..trying to hide her fear in making herself look bigger than she was.

“In other words, only those who are worth being listed in my Bingo Book deserve to be called Ninja..”

Naruto yelps out when she was kick and sent flying. She gasps loudly when she lands on her back trying to get air. Looking up she growls when she sees Zabuza stepping on her headband..the one Iruka gave her..

“You’re just a kid playing a game..”

“You three! Take Tazuna and run!” Kabuto and Sasuke look to their Sensei.. “You have no chance against this guy..as long as he has me trapped in this Water Prison, the real him can’t move! And the Water Clone can’t move too far from the real him! Just run!”

“You gotta be kidding Sensei!!” they all stare at Naruto who glares..but looks down at the headband that Zabuza was standing on..

* * *

_ “Sorry you can’t where this until you graduate..this is a symbol of great responsibility Naruto,” _

_ “You will be risking your lives on these missions..” _

_ “I’m not the trouble-making kid you still think I am!” _

_ “Are you scared..scaredy cat? _

_ “I want to become Hokage..that’s an ambition..but now my dream is to show the world that not only are the Jinchuurkis aren’t monsters but neither are their Bijuu..that we aren’t tools!” _

_ “I..I won’t run..not anymore..”  _ she looks to Sasuke..and the two Genin nodded..before NAruto rushes forward..which makes Zabuza scoffs as he backhanded her..

Kakashi was about to yell at her when he noticed the headband in her mouth..which she quickly slips it down to her neck..

“Hey you..how’s life with no eyebrows?” she smirks up at him, “Here’s a record for your Bingo Book..about the Bijju who will become the Hokage of her Village..and show the world that Bijjus and their Jinchuurikis aren’t monsters! Leaf Style Ninja..Naruto Uzumaki!”

  
  
She smiles feeling his anger and rage..Kakashi and Tazuna stares at her..

_ “When I first met that little kid I thought she was unreliable..” _

“Sasuke..lend me your ears! I have a plan!

**“So..once again Asura and Indra will be working together…”**

_ “Idiot..you want to discuss plans during these circumstances..? _

“Talking about teamwork? Huumph..”

_ “This..is strange..”  _ Kabuto thinks as he stares at the two.. _ ”Why do I feel like..these two may actually have a chance?” _

“Let’s get wild!”

* * *

“I told you to run away! This fight was over when I got caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna! Did you forget that!”

At Kakashi-Sensei's reminder Naruto turns to the old man who just smiles at her. “I’m not going to stop you..its my fault that we are in this mess..fight as much as you want!”

“Well..you heard him..” Sasuke states.

Zabuza laughs, “Still playing Ninja? You will never grow up! When I was your age..these hands were dyed with red blood..”

“So!” Zabuza blinks at the fox, “My fangs are dripped with one of your men..if I have to...I’l kill to protect my precious people!”

“You think killing one of those demon brothers will help you..I was known as Devil Zabuza..my Academy in the Hidden Mist had a special exam..a fight to the death between students,”

Naruto and Sasuke grits their teeth.

“Friends who have trained together, eat together..are pitted against each other and go at it..until one of them loses their lives..friends who had helped each other and shared dreams..”

Kakashi narrows his eyes, “I heard about ten years ago they had to change it..when without pause a young boy who was not even a ninja..had killed over a hundred of the students..”

Zabuza chuckles, “That was sure fun..”

That was when Sasuke felt himself sent flying by a kick from Zabuza..before he spits out blood when an elbow hits him in the stomach..but before Zabuza could kill him he finds many foxes biting onto his arms and legs..

“Get off of him you bastard!” The Rogue Ninja couldn’t hide the wince of pain as the foxes bit harder breaking skin.

“Ah Shadow Clone Jutsu..and quite a few of them..” he was force to get off of Sasuke allowing Kabuto to grab him and drag him away just in time before Zabuza sends the Clone flying into the air.

“That man..he’s too strong..” Tazuna whispers..

The Clones disappears with a few pops, leaving only the real Naruto as she bites her paw and grabs a scroll..unsealing a weapon, “Sasuke!” she throws it to the Uchiha who grabs it and his eyes widen a bit at the sight of the weapon she threw at him.

_ “I see..so that’s your plan Naruto!”  _ He prepares the weapon, letting all four blades out, “ **Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows,”**

“A Shuriken won’t work on me…” Zabuza says as Sasuke leaps into the air throwing the Shuriken..but to the Clone’s surprise the Shuriken completely misses him..not even aiming at him..but the real one!

“I see..you’re aiming it for my real body..but,” he easily catches it with his other hand, “It’s not so easy!” he then gasps when he sees another Shuriken.

“Another in the Shuriken’s shadow!?”

Kabuto smiks,  _ “Good thinking hiding that second one in the blind spot..” _

Zabuza jumps over it, “Still not enough!” 

Sasuke and Kabuto smirks..as the second Shuriken turns into Naruto!

She grins showing all her fangs.. “Here we go!  **Kyuubi Lace Kunai!”** she throw a kunai that was glowing red..Zabuza’s eyes widened.

“ _ Shit..if that hits me...I’m dead!”  _ He quickly pulls his arm out of the orb of water that held their sensei but he winces when the kunai cuts into his face. Naruto splashes into the water but she quickly doggy paddles but her eyes widen when he aims to throw the Shuriken in his hands. But just as he was about to throw it the scent of blood hits her nose and she stares as Kakashi-Sensei blocks the weapon with his own hand, blood dripping down his hand.

“Great plan Naruto!..you sure have grown,”

Naruto smirks, “The purpose of the Shadow Clones wasn’t to take down Zabuza but to hide my transformation into the Demon Wind Shuriken! I left one clone behind, then transformed into the Demon Wind Shuriken. The clone threw the real me, who had transformed into the Shuriken, towards Sasuke! When Sasuke got me..of course with him being who he is would had figure it out and threw me with his own shuriken..and thats the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu! Hidden in the shadow of the real Shuriken, I aimed for Zabuza. Of course I didn’t think I would defeat Zabuza but I knew I would be able to break his Water Prison!” she chuckles as she doggy paddles to the shore. She shakes her fur of the water, quickly taking off the cloak so the water log cloth won’t slow her down.

**“Nice planning brat..I igive it..a eight out of ten..”**

_ “What..why only an eight?” _

**“Because you didn’t kill him,”**

_ “Its amazing how these two can work together..” _ Kabuto chuckles,  _ “It..actually makes me want to learn more of them..” _

“I got distracted and broke my Water Prison Jutsu..” Zabuza turns to Kakashi when he scoffs.

“You didn’t get distracted, you were forced to break it..I’ll tell you now..the same thing won’t happen twice now..” Kakashi then grunts when Zabuza tries to use the Shuriken to cut off his hand but he sends it flying. The two Jonin leap backwards before doing hand signs so fast that Naruto couldn’t read them at all..

“Woah…” Naruto whispers as she stands besides Sasuke and Kabuto to help guard the old man..

**“Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!”**

The water begins to rise before shaping into dragons that began attacking furiously. Waves crashed against them and Naruto couldn’t help thinking she was glad that she swam back to shore before they did this.

“He copied that jutsu in seconds...and so perfectly!” Sasuke mutters in awe.

_ “So this is the power that Orochimaru-Sama wants so much..I can’t blame him..” _

Kakashi was blocking Zabuza’s sword with just a kunai but Zabuza narrows his eyes,  _ “Strange..what is going on..The Sharingan has the ability to memorize and copy the enemy’s jutsu..but..the jutsu was set in motion at the same time! By any chance is this guy..” _

They quickly leap away from each other again..Naruto’s eyes widen, “Kakashi-Sensei..he copying Zabuza’s every move..”

**“He has fallen into the trap of the Sharingan..it's all over..”** Kurama growls, he couldn't help but feel anger about that cursed eye.

_ “This guy..my movements..He’s perfectly” “ _ Reading them,”

Zabuza’s eyes widen in shock, “What,”  _ “He’s reading my mind?” _

_ “Blast him, he’s”  _ “Giving me that barren, evil eye..right?” Kakashi says mockingly at the Missing-Nin.

Zabuzau was breathing heavily but he takes a deep breath, glaring at the silver hair Leaf Nin, “Ha! You’re just copying..you’re a pale imitation..”

“You won’t be able to beat me!/ You won’t be able to beat me!” they both say at the same time making Zabuza more angry before he tries to make more hand signs.

“I’ll shut that copycat monkey-mouth permanently!” his eyes then widen..when he sees..a figure behind Kakashi..and it’s himself!

He was staring so much..he was too late as Kakashi finished the hand signs before him,  **“Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!”**

The water rises again becoming a vortex which then traps Zabuza inside. He finds himself swirling inside the jutsu in shock.

_ “I was about to do that jutsu!”  _ He grunts in pain when he was slams into a tree by the force of the jutsu before kunais pierces his body..he looks up to see Kakashi in the tree..

“Its over..” states without even looking at him.

“Are..are you able to see into the future?” whispers Zabuza..fear in his voice

Raising another kunai Kakshi looks down at him, “Yeah..you’re going to die..”

Then to their shock..senbon were thrown into Zabuza’s neck..and his body falls over limp...

“Hehe..you are right he is dead~”

Naruto looks up to see a person wearing what looks like an anbu..she turns her head to see Kabuto relax.

“Hunter Anbu..must have been waiting for the perfect chance to strike…” he states and the boy about their age nods his head.

“Very impressive..” the boy states, “I’ve been hunting him for a very long time..it is my duty to hunt down missing-nin..like Zabuza..I’m the member of the Hidden Mist’s Hunter-Nin Team..”

_ “He sounds about my age..”  _ Naruto thinks in shock staring at the boy.

**“Remember brat..in this sword..there exist kids younger than you..but stronger than your sensei..that’s why you need to train..”**

Naruto hums at what Kurama says as the Hunter-Nin appears besides the dead body, “Your battle is now over..and I must now dispose the body..since it seems to be a body with many secrets,” Kabuto’s eyes widen and he grabs a kunai and tries to throw it but the hunter Nin disappears.

“Damn it! He got away!” he grits his teeth, Sasuke turns to him.

“What’s wrong I thought he was going to destroy the body? Isn't that what we want?”

“Real Hunter-Nins are supposed to destroy the body on the spot..if they want to show their village proof that they took care of it then they just needed to take the head!” Kabuto groans as he runs his hands through his hair, "Great he must have been Zabuza's comrade..we might even have to face him again..damn it."

Kakashi-Sensei sighs pulling his headband back to cover his Sharingan eye, “There’s nothing we can do now..we just should..” then to Team 7 and Tazuna’s shock he falls over.

“Sensei!” Naruto comes over and rolls him over as Kabuto looks him over, “Is he ok?” she ask Kabuto as his hands glow green.

“Chakra exhaustion...since the Sharingan isn’t his, it takes more out of him than it does a Uchiha…” he looks up to Tazuna, "Its best we move quickly now..he's going to be out of it for a while.."

“My house isn’t far from here..You can all rest over there,” the others nodded and Naruto allows Kabuto and Sasuke to put Kakashi-Sensei on her back..but she looks back to the forest..

_ “I think things are going to get even harder now Kurama..” _

**“Yeah..no kidding…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nothing much the fight was the same as canon sorry about that..hopefully we get to the changes soon am I right? There should be since they know how to tree climb already..and we get to see some changes in Kabuto next chapter..also I love just Kurama getting mad at people calling Naruto's ears rabbit ears because they are technically calling his rabbit ears..anyway hope you all enjoy hopefully next chapter will be up soon! Please leave a reivew!


	5. Chakra Natures and Water Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter does well for you I know its short but I didn't want to start the battle until the next chapter. Also I'm sorry for the very long wait! I hope you all have a nice Holidays and be safe!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Xiaolin Showdown and I never will

“Are you alright Sensei?” Kakashi groans as he opens his eye, to see a beautiful woman staring down at him...before he notices Kabuto who was healing him.

“He’ll be alright..he just needs to rest..but you won’t be able to move for at least until tomorrow..and even then won't be fully healed for a week sensei..” Kabuto states as he places his hands down, glaring at the man. Kakashi sighs in annoyance..knowing that with Kabuto being a medic he will force Kakashi to rest..

“I do have to say the Sharingan is powerful but if it puts a strain on your body what's the point in it?” Naruto says as she stretches out her body..she was taking a nap on her now warm cloak that Tazuna’s daughter, Tsunami had warmed up in the dryer..

**“Not as powerful as us kid! Once you get a few more tails you be more powerful then that stupid monkey eye!”** Naruto had to hold back the snicker from Kurama’s boast..even though they only know each other for a short time Naruto has learn of his distaste of the Sharingan,

_“Are you sure I’ll be able to get more tails?”_ she had to hold back the wince as Kurama started screaming.

**“Oh fucking course you are there is no hell way that my Jinchuuriki is going to have the same number of tail as that stupid raccoon!”**

“Yeah but at least we got here back safe and sound!” Tazuna states wiping his forehead with a piece of cloth.but Kabuto looks worried..

“For now..that mask that the boy was wearing are worn by the Hidden Mist Special Anbu Hunter-Nin Team..they’re also known as body erasers..”

“Body Erasers?” Sasuke turns his head over to them, he was sitting against the wall.

Kakshi nods, “Kabuto is right..their duty is to completely dispose the body without a trace..a ninja’s body has within it secrets of the village’s ninjutsu..information on different chakra types, herbs and other things that will reveal things about their village..for example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan would be revealed..if I don’t be careful, there’s the danger that the enemy will find those secrets..”

Sasuke stands up and walks over to glare at Kakashi-Sensei, “Speaking of Sharingan..why do you have one? Only those of the Uchiha have them..and only a few of them..”

Kakashi sighs.. “When I was on a team..just like you three..one of my teammates was an Uchiha..his name was Obito..and unlike the others of your clan he was very much like our knuckleheaded fox over there,”

“Hey!”

“On a mission, our female teammate was kidnapped by the enemy..I was very much like you and didn’t care much about my teammates. Obito went after her..and I follow..learning more than I have ever done in my whole ninja career..in the end Obito not only unlock his Sharingan..but also save my life by pushing me out of the way when a trap went off..getting crushed instead by the boulders..his last wish was for our teammate to replace my dead eye with his last good remaining eye.so that way I could use it to protect Rin..” he close his eye as he remember that day..

“Wait..Oh so that’s why I recognize your name..you’re in the Clan Records as Obito Uchiha’s husband and Widow..”

Kakashi blushes and his eye opens wide to the sight of Kabuto and Naruto looking at him with wide eyes..”Its not my fault..Clan Traditions in the Uchiha Clan states that if a Uchiha gives there eye to someone not family they become married into the clan..”

Inside her mind Kurama was laughing, **“Oh dear father this is hilarious! They still do that! Oh HAHAHAHAHAHA!!”**

“So..if that boy was really a Hunter-Nin then he would be disembering and destroying Zabuza’s body,” Kabuto mumbles and Naruto turns to him.

“So you realize as well?” Sasuke looks at his two teammates.

“What are you two talking about?”

“Teme what did the Hunter-Nin do?” Naruto asks him which makes him blink.

“He..took the body..” his eyes widened, “No way..but you checked the body! He was dead!”

“That's correct Sasuke-Kun..Zabuza is alive,” Kakashi mumbles making Tazuna gasp in horror.

“The acupuncture needles are weapons that Hunter-Nins use can be deadly..if they hit a vital spot. If not, the mortality rate is surprisingly low..and remember they were originally designed as medical treatment tools,” Kabuto begins to explain, “To be a Hunter-Nin all members of any village must possess an intimate and through knowledge of human physiology. It would be simple for one of them to place a person in a near-death state,”

Kakashi hums, “The fact that the mask boy went to the trouble to lugging off Zabuza’s dead body, the acupuncture needles he used..it suggest that the kid’s objected was to give the illusion of killing Zabuza while he rescued him,”

“Aren’t you overthinking this though,” Tazuna asks, “Hunter-Nins are suppose to hunt outlaw shinobi, right?”

Naruto nods, “That is true but something that smells this fishy is a great step to being caught completely unprepared and preparation is a Shinobi’s great and important skill,”

“Very true Naruto..and anyway dead or alive Gato is bound to send more dangerous enemies,” Kakashi notices the grin on her muzzle, _“Looks like someone is pretty excited to face against Zabuza again,”_

“Still we won’t be doing anything until tomorrow,” Kabuto states as he looks to Kakashi-Sensei, “But what are we going to do?”

Kakashi laughs, “Well I’m going to increase your training! I must say all of you did very well..you are maturing, processing well and your powers are growing..especially you Naruto! You grown the most,”

Naruto blinks before her fur heats up and she hides her face in her cloak making Kabuto laugh while Sasuke smirks.

“Luckily we will have time..being put in a near-death trance takes time before their body returns to its previous state of health and readiness,” Kabuto thinks outloud making Naruto poke her head out.

“So we’ll train while we’re waiting,” her tail begins to wag, “Could be fun!”

“It won’t be fun for you,” everyone turns to see a young boy had enter the room without anyone noticing. Tazuna gets a happy face and opens his arms wide.

“Inari where have you been?!” the boy walks over to him giving him a hug. Tazuna smiles at his grandson.

“Inari meet our guests properly,” Tsunami scolds him but the boy just glares at them, “They’re esteemed ninja who brought your grandfather safely home!”

“But mama! They’re all gonna die,” her son states before looking down, “No one can beat Gato and his men,”

“So..you think we should leave and your grandfather should give up?” Naruto asks as she stands up. Her teammates watch her seeing her lips being pulled up into a snarl.

Inari glares at them with disgust, “Yes! Its so stupid that he is doing this! He’s just going to die thinking he is going to be some kind of hero!”

“And what do you think will happen to you..or your mother..do you think that if your grandfather is dead this Gato will leave you alone?” Inari gasps at that staring at the blue eyes that once looked warm now looked cold as ice.

“From the way you're acting I’m guessing you lost someone close to you who stood up to Gato..that to mean that you are spitting on their memory,” Naruto growls at the kit. She usually wouldn’t do this but the anger and sadness that surrounded this boy was making her sick. “Listen you have your mother and your grandfather, a grandfather who is trying to give you a better life without Gato..even if your grandfather stop making this bridge..it doesn’t matter to Gato..he will kill him..maybe even use you and your mother to torture the old man..that’s why your grandfather got us..to try and protect you..until he gets that bridge done..and right now all I’m seeing is you spitting in his face..”

The boy whimpers before running up the stairs...Naruto shakes her head and sighs the disgusting feelings that she was feeling faded away. She bows her head at Tazuna and Tsunami, “Forgive me..I can feel emotions and his..his was just..” she shudders.

Tsunami sighs and shakes her head, “Its fine..and I’m sorry after my husband death to the hands of Gato..Inari hasn’t been the same since,”

Naruto sighs at this scratching one of her ears with her hind leg before curling up on her cloak and falling asleep, listening to Kurama’s rumbles

* * *

**Konoha**

“What were you thinking Hirzuen!? I get that you were mourning but you are the damn Hokage! Just becasue you want peace doesn't mean that you let the other Villages walk over you! Kumo was the one to try and kidnap Hinata and Hiashi did his right as a father and Clan Head in protecting his family. Kumo had no right in demanding his body..you had no right in giving up Hizashi instead! You are the Hokage!

"Minato..we were still recovering..we had no.." he and the elders took a step back when Minato slams a hand against the desk, his blue eyes were now red with slits, "You had a choice but you decided to not fight for your own people..not only that you are letting the Civilian Council walk all over you..the fact that you told the villagers about Naruto being the Jinchurki which should had been kept a secret..the fact that you let my daughter live on her own when she was four! If it wasn't for some of the orphans from the orphange sneaking in she would had died!"

"I was trying my best!" Hirzuen explains but was confused..he didn't know that the orphans from the orphanage was sneakily helping Naruto..

"No you were making her think that the whole village was hating her..you could easily had one of our friends..or even my guards take care of her..heck if it wasn't for Iruka she wouldn't be able to read..or be able to actually eat well since no one but Ichuiraku allows her in.." Hiruzen sighs putting his head down.

"Minato..I know she is your daughter but she is the Jinchurki of the Kyuubi..we can't allow any of the other clans to have a hold of her..she has to be.." Danzo becomes quiet at the glare that Minato says but then looks up when his secretary says his 9:00 appointment was here,” sighing he motions for Hiruzen and Danzo to step aside as the man enters the room. The man in question was tall with really pale skin. His hair was red as Kushina’s that was slick back at the top but at the bottom was braided to his waist. He wore a long black sleeveless trench coat over a red silk vest. He wore red fingerless gloves that went to his elbows and black pants. His eyes were a bright red with slits.

“So the rumors are true..The Lord Fourth is back from the dead,” he smirks showing some fangs before bowing, “Jack Spicer; Ceo and Founder of Spicer   
Industries,”

Minato nods his head, “Good to see you Lord Spicer..I heard here that you wish to do business here with us?”

“That is correct..for many years I have been trying to get in contact with Konoha in the last few years to hopefully do business but every time my letters were returned without being open,” Minato and the two elders wince. The people who run the civilian council were old fashion and would want nothing to do with the advanced technology that Spicer Industries make.

“And I’m sorry for that..hopefully that won’t be happening anymore..now let us talk business shall we?”

Jack smiles, his eyes slitting a bit, “Of course, I would be honored to.”

“YATTA! I DID IT! I DID IT! THEY GREW BACK!”

Jack moves out of the way as Kushina comes in. Minato smiles seeing the horns coming out of her head. Everyone in the village thought that the village was made to stop the clan wars but was also to make home for those of demon blood.

Most Shinobi are those with demon blood in them, the Inuzuku and Hatake Clans had dog demon blood in them. The Aburme had Bee Demon blood which allowed them to be literal hives..while the Nara were said to be a mix of deer and shadow demons.

The Uzumakis were said to be those of a dragon, having the ability to make whirlpools by themselves. Kushina during the battle with Kurama had lost her horns. But luckily Uzumakis had the ability to regrow their missing body parts. Naru-Chan had gain her horns from her mother

Minato smiles at his wife before turning to Jack who had blueprints in his hands.

* * *

**Somewhere hidden in the land of waves**

Haku turns to see that the door was opening, letting four figures enter. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of Gato..and the mime wearing a blue sash that was behind him along with the two samurais.

“Well well well..look like even the so called demon couldn’t handle some tree hugging ninja..unbelievable,” Gato nags at them but then the two samurais stood in front of them when Haku stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

_“So they’re drawing swords,”_ Haku thought but Gato started walking over waving at the two samurais.

“Hey..there’s no need to stay silent! Why don’t you say anything?” Gato begins to hold out his hand out at Zabuza but he cries out in pain as Haku grabs his arm tightly in his hand.

“Don’t touch Zabuza-Sama with your dirty hands!” he grips it tighter, making Gato cries out that it was going to break. The two Samurais charge but they froze when they see that Haku had somehow gotten between them and was holding their swords to their necks. “I wouldn’t do that..I’m ticked off!” he growls out.

Throwing the swords onto the ground Gato walked over to the mime, “If you lose again next time..Le Mime will deal with you!!”

Haku ignore them as they leave sitting back onto the chair as the door slams.

“Haku..such unnecessary actions..” Zabuza states holding a kunai underneath the covers. 

Haku nods his head, “I know..but its too early to take down Gato right now...and he has the Mime around him always..from what I know the Mime has very rare magic...If we make trouble here..we’ll be pursued by _them_ again..or worse dead. We must retrain ourselves for now,”

Zabuza sighs at this, closing his eyes, “Yeah...you’re right.”

* * *

**Tazuna’s House**

Naruto yawns as she stretches out. Shaking her head she notices that only her and Kakashi-Sensei were in the room. Yawning again she headed downstairs when her ear twitches.

“Father..I don’t know how we can feed seven people..we hardly have enough to feed us..” Tsunami says which makes Naruto pin her ears back..guilt pooling at her stomach.

**“Its not surprising...with how the old man had to lie about the mission..,”** Kurama grumbles. Naruto nods but then she looks up seeing a fishing net...and she smiles.

_“Kurama.. I think I have an idea!”_

* * *

Sasuke was walking back into the house after patrolling a bit when he sees Kabuto on the deck with Tazuna both of them holding a large fishing net.

“What..what are you two doing?” Sasuke asks as he walks over to them.

“Naruto told us to hold out the net while she swims..we have no idea why though..” Sasuke nods at this and looks to the ocean..he sees a figure swimming in the water.

Naruto looks around in the ocean and smiles when she sees a ton of fish. _“You ready Kurama?”_

**“Can’t believe my Chakra is being use for something like this..”** he grumbles as he lets Naruto take some of his Chakra. Naruto growls as her body begins to glow with Kurama’s Chakra before she begins to spread it towards the fish hiding in the seaweed. The fish sensing something dangerous started freaking out and tried to swim away. But Naruto then uses her clones to guide them towards the net.

Kabuto and Tazuna grunt as they were almost pulled into the water as the net begins to fill up with fish. When Naruto pops her head out of the water, the two begin to pulling up the net. Tazuna’s eyes widen at the sight of so many fish..tears begin to prick at his eyes..

Naruto smiles, “I..I wanted to help..” she explains before she climbs back onto the pier. Tazuna stares at all the fish before he looks up.

“Inari!” he smiles at the shock look of his grandson who peaked down from his window, “Go to the village and get everyone! We’re going to eat well for the first time in months!”

An hour later it was almost like everyone from the village was here in Tazuna’s front yard. Many people were biting into the flesh of the fish, some crying tears of joy as they finally filled their stomach. Naruto was seeing a group of kids fighting over a fish before Tsunami breaks them apart.

Kabuto was underneath a tree when he felt something pull at his shirt. Looking down he sees a little girl holding out her hands. He blinks before he smiles sadly before handing her some candy from his bag. He tries to not let her look of joy as something as candy affect him.

It’s been like this ever since Gato moved in,” Naruto looks up to see Tazuna looking at his neighbors with sadness in his eyes. “”We’ve become a city of slackers, cowards and fools. That’s why the bridge we are building is so essential! It will be an emblem of courage. Maybe the people whove taken the path of the least resilience will be willing to walk the road of courage and dignity again,”

He clenches his fists looking down, “If we can only complete it,,I truly believe that our city and our people can be what they once were again!”

Naruto looks at everyone..to Sasuke helping cooking the fish, to Inari passing the fish around..and her eyes narrow in determination.

Kurama looks up at this..feeling Naruto’s feelings..he rumbles at this..

* * *

**The next day**

Naruto, Kabuto and Sasuke were in front of the house staring at Kakashi-Sensei. It was weird to see the man using crutches to hold himself up.

“Now..since you already passed the tree-walking so I’ll also be teaching you to walk on water,” Naruto holds back the groan at this but she then blinks when Kakshi-Sensei holds three pieces of paper at them.

“But I’ll also be teaching you a new jutsu..and finding out your Chakra Natures since learning how to walk on water is the same but you’ll have to keep changing the amount of Chakra you use constanly,”

Kabuto blinks, “Our Chakra Natures..isn’t this a Jonin exercise?”

Kakashi nods his head, “Maa, Maa..I think you three will do fine..your 19 Kabuto..and Sasuke has higher levels of Chakra..and I don’t think I have to explain about Naruto,” he chuckles.

**“Of course that stupid Uchiha has so much..”** he mumbles to himself knowing that the Uchiha is Indra’s reincarnation.

“Now..there are only five basic types of Chakra Natures,” he begins to explain, “They are Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning and Earth. Most people’s Chakra naturally leans towards a certain element,” he then points at Sasuke, “Take Sasuke’s family for example,they are known for their great use of Fire Style Jutsu so there are gear towards Fire Nature,”

“But then shouldn’t I not do this?” Sasuke asks as Kakashi-Sensei hands them each a piece of paper.

“Not all Uchiha get Fire..”

“But how will these paper show us?” Naruto asks looking at hers.

“You run your Chakra in it and it will either, tear in half for wind, burn for fire, get soggy for water, crumble for earth or wrinkle for lightning.”

The three Genin nod their heads before looking at the pieces of paper. Naruto yips when the the paper cuts in half.

“Well would you look at that..Naruto has an affinity for wind..” Kakashi-Sensei then blinks when the paper begins to glow blue and turns soggy.. “And water..that is rare to have two natures,”

“What in the..” they all turn to see Sasuke’s having crinkle but it was glowing red before it burns into ash.

“Sasuke’s main is Lightning while he has a fire element..” Kakashi-Sensei mumbles looking between the two.

_“That is weird..both of their secondary Natures glowed before doing it...could it be something other than Chakra?”_

He then blinks when Kabuto’s just glows a dark brown before crumbling..and then it got soggy..

_“And Kabuto’s glowed first before doing all that..”_ he then shakes his head.

“Now that you know that..I’m going to teach you how to walk on water and then we get to you learning on how to manipulate your natures. 

Naruto nods her head at this and blinks at the scroll.

“For Naruto, Wind Release; Great Breakthrough..it will allow you to breath wind from your mouth and blow away your enemies.,” he then passes a scroll to Sasuke, “For Sasuke, Lightning Release; Depth Charge, which allows you to send a discharge to your target by cloaking yourself with lightning.” he then passes one final scroll to Kabuto; “And for Kabuto, Earth Release; Double Suicide Decaption which allows you to grabs someone and drag them into the dirt,” he smiles at all of them.

“Now I think its time you get to work no?”

Naruto nods her head before jumping off the pier expecting to stand on the water like Kakashi-Sensei did...she wasn’t expecting to sink right in with a large splash. 

“Stupid Dobe..” Sasuke mutters but then he yelps when Kakashi-Sensei pushes him in.

“Maa Maa..better get to work~”

So during that week Team 7 learned how to Water Walk and try to learn their new Jutsu..when Naruto had the time she would go fish using Kurama’s Chakra to frighten them into the nets.

Naruto stares at the trees and grows before she makes the hands signs _“Tiger-Ox-Dog-Rabbit-Snake!”_ She takes in a deep breath “ **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!”** A large burst of air erupts her mouth making the trees move around and creak. She growls before she starts making the hand signs again..trying to uproot the trees.

Or at least she was going to before she was pulled into the ground. She yips glaring at Kabuto who was the one who just practiced his new Jutsu on her.

“That isn’t funny Kabuto!: she growls as she digs herself out. But then Kabuto yelps before he jumps into a tree. He glares at Sasuke whose body was sparking with lightning.

“That isn’t funny Sasuke-Kun,” Kabuto pouts as all Sasuke did was smirk.

Honestly to both Kurama and Naruto it felt just like a normal week of training..just without the D-Rank Missions..they also guarded Tazuna.

* * *

Sasuke grumbles as he stares at his hands trying to let lightning dance on it. It was his turn to guard the old man..

“You got a minute Tazuna?” Sasuke looks up to see another older man walking over to Tazuna..he kept his eyes on them his hand going to his weapon pouch.

Tazuna blinks, “Giichi? What’s the matter?” Sasuke could hear in Tazuna’s voice that he already knew the answer.

Giichi sighs, “I’m sorry..I gave it a lot of thought..but will you let me quit?: Sasuke blinks at that look of sadness in Tazuna’s eyes.

“Why? We’re almost done! Why so sudden!?”

Giichi rubs the back of his head, “Tazuna..I had a bond with you since the old days...I'd like to cooperate, but if we push it too far,Gato will set his sights on us too! Also..if you get killed, everything is lost! Why don't you just stop building the bridge?"

"Not a chance," Tazuna declares before he turns around, "This is our bridge! This is the bridge everyone in town has built believing that it would generate distribution and transportation for this poor Land of Waves that has few resources,"

And no matter how much his Giichi tried to reason with him Tazuna wouldn't let it go..the bridge will be built.

* * *

Then they found out the truth in what happened..Kaiza, a traveling fisherman who saved Inari from drowning, was killed by Gato. He saved a section of the city from flooding and was declared a hero for it, so when he was killed the city lost their hope and will to fight. After hearing about that Naruto went back to do even more training, trying to get her Jutsu done and practicing more with her Tree Walking and Water Walking Exercises.

* * *

Kabuto sighs when he spots a passed out Naruto..a few birds around her and one sitting on her head. Kabuto was going to walk over to her to wake her up when a young woman steps out of the trees..narrowing his black eyes, his hand goes to his weapon pouch as he watches her lower her hand at Naruto. He was about to throw it at her when it looked like she was going to wrap it around Naruto’s neck but he calms down when she shakes her shoulder.

“You’ll catch your death sleeping on the ground like this,” she steps back at the sight of very sharp teeth that were revealed when Naruto yawns, making Kabuto laugh. Naruto blinks sleepy as she stares at her teammate and the pretty lady.

“Are these grasses and weeds really herbs..” Naruto sniffs at the basket full of them and she sneezes.

Kabuto chuckles holding up a bunch of Chervil, “This can be use to for infected wounds or even stomach aches,” he gives her a pointed look when reminding her of the eating war she and Sasuke did the other day.

“I’m sorry to have imposed on you two,” the girl states but Naruto shakes her head giving her a smile.

“So..what were you doing here in the middle of nowhere at the crack of dawn?” the girl asks curiosity in her voice.

“Training!” Naruto wags her tail happily making the young woman blink at her..

“I see..and I guess that headband you two are wearing..both of you are ninja correct?”

Kabuto nods, “That we are..”

“So..what were you training for?” she asks as she watches Naruto dig up some roots.

Naruto looks up, “To build up my strength..I need to be a lot stronger than this!” at the lady’s raised eyebrow Naruto explains, “So that way I can show everyone that I’m not a monster...that the Bijuu aren’t monsters..that we aren’t tools..that we have feelings.and that goes for the Jinchurikis as well!” Naruto then blushes and rubs the back of her head.she blinks when she feels something hard underneath her fur but then the woman chuckles at them.

Kabuto holds back the blink as the woman stares at them, “Do you..have anyone special in your life? When people are protecting something truly precious to them..they can truly become strong as they must be!”

Kabuto looks down..remembering his mother...Nono...Naruto with wide eyes thinking about Inari and his father...about her parents...Kakashi-Sensei and her team..Iruka-Sensei..she places a paw on her stomach..about Kurama. She ignores the scoff that Kurama gives her and smiles at the pretty lady and nods her head, “Yep! I know all about that!” she jumps on Kabuto’s back, almost making him fall over, “Kabuto is one of them! My precious people!” she closes her eyes in a smile missing the shock look she was given from Kabuto.

The pretty lady grabs her basket and stands up, “You will get stronger..as long as you keep that in your heart..it was nice meeting you..I know we’ll meet again,”

Naruto waves her hand in goodbye, “Oh..by the way I’m a boy,” 

Kabuto couldn’t help but weakly chuckle by Naruto’s look of shock, “I couldn’t even smell it! Did he hide his scent! How!?” 

_“Kabuto is one of them! My precious people!”_

Kabuto couldn’t help but stare at her..knowing how dangerous it was to get attached to the one-tail Bijuu..with his loyalties to Orochimaru-Sama..but..a part of him couldn’t help but..feel happy being around Naruto..there was just something...he stares at Naruto..

_“Could..could I find out who I am..by being around Naruto?”_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..the reason why it took so long..spoiler: I found out that Kaguya was an alien..A FUCKING ALIEN!!!! WHY DO THAT? I thought this series was about Ninjas and demons so I was kinda pissed off that they changed the demons into aliens..so..I've been changing the lore in this..so that's why it took so long so no aliens in this whatso ever! Just demons, magic and witches!
> 
> also yes..that is Jack Spicer..a grown up Jack Spicer...what can I say I love the dude...and this can't be a xiaolin shodwon crossover without Jack Spicer (reason why he still alive after all these years will be explain!)
> 
> Edit: 12/25/2020- after talking to some of my friends and doing research I decided to change Danzo into a bad guy..there is nothing I could do to make him good..especially if he actually took over as the Hokage everyone would probably be dead..I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays
> 
> Also Kabuto! Stop trying to fight it..you are growing a heart..Naruto is making her miracles already!
> 
> Also I'm sorry if the training isn't good..thisis my first Naruto fic so I'm trying my best..anyway I hope you all enjoy leave a comment!
> 
> Also the headcanon that if you give your eye to someone not in the family and you have to marry them belongs to Barid who writes amazing my hero academia and naruto fics! If you like this try their fics out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! next chapter we not only meet the team and have the bell test but also we get to see some of NAruto's training! Please leave a review!


End file.
